Conociéndose Más Tarde
by Ed Masters
Summary: Una historia de Ranma y Akane conociéndose después del Manga.
1. Capítulo 1

Un Fanfic de Ranma ½  Por Trent O'Donoghue  


Primer Capítulo escrito por Tom Wrensch  
                                   

Traducido por Edward Masters (RBB)  


Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, publicado por Shogakukan en Japón. Cualquier personaje de otras series referido en este Fan-Fic pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Éste es un trabajo de Fanfiction con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro, si tratara de ganar dinero estaría trabajando o estudiando y no escribiendo Fanfics  J. 

********************************************

**Conociéndose Más Tarde**

Genma Saotome se detuvo y observó el letrero en frente de él.

'Escuela Tendo de Combate Libre'

Después abajo en letra más chica.

'Para retar al dueño a un combate salvaje, use la puerta trasera.'

Limpiando su frente con la palma de la mano, alisó el gi que vestía sobre su forma excesiva. Había estado esperando por mucho tiempo éste día, desde antes del nacimiento de su hijo. La hora había llegado.

El simple hecho de mirar el Dojo y la casa le trajo recuerdos de hace mucho tiempo, cuando él y Tendo entrenaban bajo la tutela del Maestro. Eran inseparables en aquel entonces. De alguna manera la vida les apartó, ambos se casaron y buscaron sus propios caminos. Él fue a entrenar a su único estudiante para alcanzar la grandeza, mientras Tendo había empezado a enseñarles el arte a muchos estudiantes por medio del Dojo.

Sin importar como se distanciaron, los dos se aferraron a una promesa. Unir las escuelas Tendo y Saotome, y por lo tanto, sus familias. Hicieron ese juramento posteriormente al nacimiento de la primera hija de Soun, y lo renovaron después de haber enterrado al Maestro, ya habiendo nacido la tercera hija Tendo y su único hijo.

Pocos años más tarde, se llevó al chico a un gran viaje de entrenamiento para hacerlo el mejor, y lo había logrado. El niño era tan bueno como el mejor. Cada vez que se enfrentaba a algún obstáculo lo sobrepasaba, ni siquiera la maldición lo detenía.

Cuando estaban lejos, él sabía que su esposa se mantenía en contacto con Tendo y su familia, especialmente después de la muerte de la mujer de Soun. Por esa razón, después del problema que tuvieron en Jusenkyo y de haber sido perseguidos hasta Japón por Shampoo, él se dio cuenta que no podía esconder al niño ahí. Al final, llegó al brillante plan de enseñarle el niño a Nodoka, diciendo que la maldición  era su reto final, si Ranma sobrevivía ésta prueba, ¡nada lo detendría! 

Nodoka no se lo creyó por un segundo, pero quería tener a su hijo de regreso más que perderlo por una estúpida promesa.

Contactó entonces a Tendo acerca de hacerle honor a la promesa de ambos, desafortunadamente antes de que la oportunidad se les diera, algo siempre los interrumpió. Pero ahora, después del incidente en China donde el chico demostró cuan lejos iría por su madre, Nodoka decidió que era hora de que ellos se conocieran.

Caminando hasta la puerta, la traspasó.

Kasumi Tendo estaba regando el jardín bajo el sol de la ya decadente tarde cuando vio al hombre con el gi de entrenamiento blanco entrar por la puerta delantera. Manteniendo la manguera alejada de ella y del huésped, se pasó la mano por la frente, moviendo su largo cabello hacia atrás sobre su hombro.

"Hola. ¿Puedo ayudarle?"

El hombre volteó a verla, observándola detenidamente mientras la luz se reflejaba en sus lentes. "Si, hola. Mi nombre es Genma Saotome, ¿tu padre se encuentra aquí?"

Antes de que Kasumi pudiera contestar su padre salió corriendo de dentro de la casa hacia el hombre, "¡Saotome! ¡Has llegado!" le gritó.

Sólo había cruzado la mitad de distancia cuando su pie se atoró en la manguera, que estaba atravesada por el camino y la jaló de la manó de su hija mayor, el chorro de agua invariablemente mojando a su huésped.

Genma Saotome no pudo evadir el agua mientras sentía como el cambio se apoderaba de su cuerpo, su masa incrementándose y el pelaje apareciendo de la nada.

Los ojos de Soun se le rodaron dentro de su cabeza mientras caía al piso, su hija gritó sorprendida al aparecer el panda.

Genma miró mientras su amigo se desmayaba y Kasumi gritaba, retrocediendo. 

Una segunda muchacha con cabello café corto apareció en la puerta pero no salió, sus ojos aprensivos hacia la bestia en el jardín. Otra tercer jovencita salió apresurada por un costado de la casa, vestida en un gi de entrenamiento, su corto pelo azul oscuro atado hacia atrás. 

Los ojos de Genma observaron detenidamente a la tercera, ella era la que Nodoka creía sería la mejor opción. 

**NOTAS:**

El primer capítulo de "Meeting Later" (Conociéndose Más Tarde), fue escrito por Tom Wrensch. Después fue decidido que Trent O'Donoghue continuaría la serie, y hasta ahora han sido escritos seis capítulos. Ambos autores me han dado el gran honor de traducir éstas series, pero las ideas y la historia son todas suyas.

Para ver más de sus trabajos, que personalmente recomiendo, sigan los enlaces de Abajo.

Tom Wrensch

Trent O'Donoghue

El cambio en la historia es que Nodoka Saotome sabía sobre el compromiso matrimonial entre las dos familias y visitaba a los Tendo muy a menudo en los años que su esposo e hijo estaban entrenando. Genma sabiendo esto, decidió enfrentarse a su esposa en lugar de esconderse con los Tendo. 

Mientras el caos descendía en las vidas de Ranma y Akane ellos nunca fueron presentados el uno al otro, aún así, el destino hizo que muchos de los eventos ocurridos en el Manga ocurrieran, cada incidente cambiado por la falta o adición de algunos individuos. Varios de los eventos del Manga y la forma en que fueron cambiados serán referidos según la historia progrese.

**Capítulo 1**

Ranma la miró aprensivamente. Vestía un gi, así que seguramente sería artista marcial. También era del sexo femenino y parecía ser de su misma edad. Experiencias pasadas sugerían que estaba aquí para matarlo o casarse con él.

Se movía de una manera muy extraña. Parecía más un ebrio que una artista marcial. Ese gi había tenido días mejores también, y su cabello estaba desarreglado y pegado a su cabeza por el sudor. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos la hacían ver como si no hubiera dormido durante mucho tiempo. O tomado un baño, notó mientras se acercaba. 

Se detuvo frente de él y lo miro a la cara con ojos rojos que no parecían enfocarse muy bien. "¿Me puedes enseñar donde vive Nodoka Saotome?" Preguntó con una voz áspera.

"Mmm… si." ¿Qué quería con su madre?

"Ah bien." Susurró antes de colapsarse.

Él la sostuvo y la acomodó en sus brazos. Grandioso, simplemente grandioso, ¿Qué está pasando ahora? Empezó a dirigirse hacia su casa. Su madre querría verla. Cuando menos la chica no pesaba tanto. 

********************

Ranma se arrodilló a un lado de la cama en el cuarto de huéspedes donde su madre había puesto la chica. Su madre sumergió un trapo dentro de un tazón con agua fresca, exprimiéndolo un poco se lo puso en la frente.

Ranma miró a su madre que estaba viendo a la chica pensativamente. Finalmente al no ser capaz de contener su curiosidad preguntó quien era.

"Su nombre es Akane Tendo. Su padre es un viejo amigo de la familia, él y tu padre entrenaron juntos. Los visité regularmente mientras tú y tu padre andaban en el viaje de entrenamiento."

"¿Entonces por qué está aquí?"

Su madre cambió la compresa en la frente de la chica antes de continuar, todavía con esa mirada pensativa.

"No se, hijo. Me imagino que tiene alguna clase de problema. Algo con lo que no podía ir a su familia por alguna razón."

Nodoka volteó a ver a Ranma, su mirada pensativa desapareciendo bajo una más casual.

"Se está haciendo tarde, y tengo que ir al mercado. Quiero que le cambies la compresa cada cinco minutos. Le traeré algo de comida para cuando despierte, no creo que haya comido nada recientemente.

"Mmm, ¿mamá? ¿No sería mejor si voy al mercado en tu lugar?"

Los ojos de su mamá brillaron. "¿Preferirías ir a comprar o quedarte y cuidar de una linda chica?"

Maldición, Ranma realmente odiaba cuando su mamá le hacía preguntas como esa. "Mm… ¿Cuidar de una linda chica?"

Nodoka se levantó. "Se amable, le ha ido muy mal."

"Está bien mamá."

********************

Akane gimió. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, su cabeza le estaba pulsando, sus piernas y brazos estaban adoloridos y su estomago estaba dando retorcijones muy dolorosos.

"¿Hey, estás despierta?"

Akane entreabrió un ojo. Un chico, aquel al cual ella le preguntó por la casa de la Tía Saotome.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Ella preguntó.

"Oh, perdón, mi nombre es Ranma Saotome. Me preguntaste acerca de la casa de mi mamá, así que te traje hasta aquí. Ella salió por el momento, pero debe regresar en media hora."

Así que éste era Ranma. La señora Saotome le había hablado mucho de él cuando los visitaba. Supuestamente era un gran artista marcial, y de su misma escuela también.

Akane trató de humedecer sus labios antes de contestar, pero esto no ayudó mucho. "Mi nombre es Akane Tendo".

"Uh, hola. Hey, ¿quieres un poco de jugo? Mamá dijo que tendrías mucha hambre y sed."

"¡Si!"

Ranma le ayudó a sentarse y ella se tomó el vaso de jugo, sin importarle de que tipo era. Cuando hubo terminado Ranma le presentó un tazón de arroz, el cual ella agarró y se lo comió en tiempo record. No fue si no hasta que estaba lamiendo el fondo del tazón cuando se dio cuenta que comía con los modales de un animal hambriento.

"Uh… gracias. Tenía mucha hambre." Dijo la chica apenada.

"No hay problema. ¿Qué más puedo hacer por ti?" Ranma preguntó.

"Un baño me serviría mucho." Akane admitió.

"Claro, voy a abrirle a la llave de la tina y a encontrarte una bata o algo para que la uses cuando salgas."

********************

Akane se sumergió en el agua caliente con un suspiro mientras miraba los claros azulejos del cuarto de baño. Se sentía mucho mejor. Después de andar vagando por tres días en la calle buscando a Nodoka, una siesta, algo de comida y un baño caliente le hicieron sentirse en la gloria.  

Hizo una mueca al recordar la razón por la que había estado buscando a la Tía. Una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla cuando pensó en las demandas irrazonables que su padre le hacía. ¡Como pudo intentar forzarla a casarse con alguien que ni siquiera conocía! Había estado tan enojada y sentida por la forma en que no le importó lo que ella quería que había escapado de casa. Sólo después de haber vagado en las calles por horas se dio cuenta de que no podía regresar. No cuando a su padre le importaba tan poco su felicidad.

De manera forzosa retiró de su mente esos pensamientos. Ya había derramado demasiadas lágrimas y por fin pudo llegar a casa de la Tía Saotome. Si alguien le podía ayudar con éste problema era ella.

Llamaron a la puerta ligeramente.

"¿Puedo pasar?" la Señora Saotome habló del otro lado de la puerta.

"¡Tía! Por favor pasa."

La mujer entró y se sentó a la orilla de la tina. "Te ves mejor" Dijo "¿Te ha estado cuidando bien mi hijo?"

"Si, ha sido muy amable." Akane casi odiaba admitir que algún chico era amable, pero cualquier persona que le haya dado comida al tener tanta hambre merece un poco de crédito.

"Bien. Ahora, ¿te gustaría decirme que es lo que está pasando?"

"Es… es papá. Quiere que me case con alguien que ni siquiera he conocido." Akane explicó el anuncio de su padre y sus demandas para que se casara. Las lágrimas le empezaron a salir a mitad de la historia y terminó con la cara enterrada en el kimono de la mujer.

"Akane." Nodoka dijo con voz seria.

'Oh, no, me va a hacer regresar.' Akane pensó.

"Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras Akane-chan. Voy a ir a hablar con tu padre." La Tía todavía se escuchaba molesta, pero el enojo obviamente no estaba dirigido hacia ella.

"¿En serio Tía? ¿Me puedo quedar?" Akane preguntó llena de esperanza.

"Por supuesto. Tú termina tu baño, tengo que hacer una pequeña salida para visitar a tu padre. Ranma va a encargarse de todo lo que necesites." Nodoka se levantó y alisó su kimono con fuerza innecesaria.

"No te preocupes Akane." Dijo antes de salir del baño. "Ya se nos ocurrirá algo." Después se había ido.

Akane se recargó en la tina sintiéndose un poco más aliviada. Si la Señora Saotome estaba de su parte, tenía mejor posibilidad de salirse de éste enrollo, o cuando menos conseguir algo de elección en el asunto.

******************** 

Ranma estaba sentado recargado en la puerta de su cuarto.

Akane se estaba vistiendo dentro de su cuarto para que así pudiera buscar en su closet sin ser molestada. Ciertamente no podía usar ese gi que traía puesto, y tenían que salir a cenar. Su madre había salido, diciendo que regresaría al otro día, y les dejó dinero para que la llevara a cenar. Cuando se ofreció para cocinar ella simplemente dijo que Akane necesitaba que le levantaran los ánimos, y que esto la ayudaría.

Así que ahora se encontraba esperando afuera de su puerta. Tenía hambre, pero las chicas siempre se tomaban tanto tiempo para alistarse que probablemente estaría ahí por lo menos una hora o…

"Okay, ya estoy lista."

Ranma se cayó de espaldas terminando dentro de su cuarto cuando Akane abrió la puerta. Ella se soltó a reír de forma ligera mientras lo veía en el piso.

"No te deberías recargar en la puerta cuando sabes que alguien va a salir." Akane señaló.

"Esperaba que te tardaras más tiempo para estar lista."

"Tengo hambre. De cualquier modo, ¿Qué te parece?" Akane preguntó, dándose la vuelta.

Akane estaba vistiendo un par de pantalones negros que ya no le quedaban a Ranma y una camisa blanca sin manga. Los pantalones estaban un poco apretados en las caderas, un problema con el que él era familiar, y la playera estaba un poco grande. También llevaba una de las camisetas rojas de Ranma que estaban ya muy pequeñas para él.

"Te ves bien. ¿Ninguna de las cosas de mi mamá te quedan?"

"Sólo la ropa interior, ella es mas alta y delgada que yo. El sostén deportivo que está en tu closet es demasiado grande. Por cierto, ¿de quien es? La mayoría de hombres no tienen sostenes en sus closets." Ella dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

"Mmmm… es difícil de explicar."

"Ya me lo imagino."

"Hey, no es lo que estás pensando."

"Si, si, claro. Bueno, me puedes contar después. Por ahora hay que irnos. Podría comerme un caballo." Akane dijo, agarrando su mano y arrastrándolo hasta la puerta.

********************

Akane se la estaba pasando muy bien. Fueron a lo que obviamente era el lugar más popular entre los chicos de preparatoria. Ranma fue saludado por mucha gente, aunque nadie vino a hablar con él. Se sentaron en una mesa en la esquina trasera del pequeño restaurante y empezaron a tener una larga conversación técnica de artes marciales, comieron una enorme cena y después cambiaron a platicar sobre sus vidas.

Ranma se comportó como todo un caballero todo el tiempo. No miró a su pecho ni hizo comentarios sugestivos, y ni siquiera intentó rozarse contra su cuerpo. Si no fuera por el sostén deportivo que encontró en su closet se estaría preguntando si Ranma era gay. Aunque si su novia usaba un sostén 34C no había mucha razón para que él viera sus pechos.

Después Ranma empezó a platicar de lo que había pasado desde que regreso de su largo viaje de entrenamiento hacía más de un año. De la muchacha china, que según las leyes de su aldea ya estaba casada con Ranma, la chef de Okonomiyaki que pensaba que estaban comprometidos, el asunto con la hija de un hombre con un imperio de restaurantes de comida rápida. Ranma tenía incluso más problemas que ella con prometidas que él no quería.

En general se la estaba pasando de maravilla, pero también se estaba recuperando de los tres días que estuvo vagando si comer o dormir. Empezó a bostezar incontrolablemente poco después de haberse terminado el postre.

"Mejor nos regresamos a la casa, te ves cansada."

Akane bostezó nuevamente. Le estaba dando mucho sueño. "Si, perdón, creo que no me he recuperado de mi pequeño viaje todavía."

Ranma asintió con la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa gentil, después se fue a pagar la cuenta. Platicó por un momento con el cajero mientras ella se recargaba en el asiento y cerraba los ojos.

En segundos ya estaba dormida.

********************

Ranma volteó a ver a la chica dormida mientras agitaba la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. Pidió que alguien abriera la puerta para él, y la levantó. Tuvo que aguantarse algunas bromas, pero su reputación evitó que se salieran de control.

La caminata a casa fue corta, y ella no pesaba mucho, así que no tuvo problemas en llevarla de regreso hasta el cuarto de huéspedes. La tapó con las cobijas y le susurro las buenas noches.

Mientras salía del cuarto ella se medio despertó y murmuró algo que pudo haber sido 'buenas noches'. Ranma sonrió nuevamente y cerró la puerta.

Siguió sonriendo mientras bajaba las escaleras. Él tenía esperanzas de que Akane se quedara por algún tiempo. Sería lindo estar con alguien de su edad, especialmente alguien que fuera artista marcial. Posiblemente se espantaría cuando descubriera lo de su maldición, y era seguro que lo iba a descubrir. Ya se había imaginado que sería mojado ésta noche cuando salieron a cenar. Si se quedaba aquí, tendría que decirle.

Sólo tenía que mantener la esperanza en que Akane no lo consideraría un fenómeno raro. 

********************

Akane salió tambaleándose del cuarto de huéspedes y consiguió llegar hasta el baño en la planta baja. El dormir una noche completa le había ayudado mucho, pero todavía se sentía mareada y lenta. Como no iba a salir a correr esta mañana, la mejor forma de despertar completamente sería tomar una ducha.

Después de casi tropezarse en un armario por error, logró recordar donde estaba el baño. Se quitó las ropas que había estado vistiendo la noche anterior y se metió al área de la regadera. Akane escuchó un pequeño 'eep' al entrar. Adentro había una pequeña pelirroja sentada en un banco con las manos sobre sus ojos.

"Oh, lo siento, no sabía que alguien estaba aquí." Se disculpó Akane. Después se dio cuenta que la chica no era tan pequeña. Si no se equivocaba, el sostén que encontró en su closet de Ranma fácilmente podría ser de ella. Así que la noche anterior después de que Akane se acostó, Ranma trajo a su novia para que lo acompañara. Bueno, Akane le debía una a Ranma por su ayuda, no le comentaría a nadie acerca de su pequeña aventura.

"No te preocupes." Le dijo Akane a la pelirroja, que se estaba cubriendo los ojos, "No le diré a la Señora Saotome que Ranma te trajo aquí."

"No es eso." La chica protestó. "¿Y podrías cubrirte por favor?"

"Si tu quieres, aunque las dos somos mujeres, ¿Cuál es el problema?" Akane agarró una de las toallas y se la enredó en el cuerpo. "Okay, estoy cubierta."

La pelirroja abrió los ojos pero todavía evadía mirar a Akane directamente.

"Si no eres la novia de Ranma, ¿Quién eres?" Preguntó Akane.

"Cre…creo que es mejor si te digo la verdad. Solo mantente cubierta un minuto y te explicaré."

La chica se echó una cubeta de agua sobre la cabeza, enjuagando el poco jabón que le quedaba sobre el cuerpo, y se metió dentro de la bañera. Akane parpadeó al ver el color de su cabello cambiar a negro y su cara y cuerpo desfigurarse un poco hasta parecerse a…

"¿Ranma?" Suspiró Akane sorprendida.

"Si." Su voz nuevamente era la misma a la que ella se había acostumbrado. "Ahora sabes mi pequeño y sucio secreto."

"¿Tu… tu eres mujer?" Preguntó.

"¡No!" Ranma gritó casi frenéticamente. "Soy hombre. Es solo… es una maldición. Papá y yo nos caímos en unas pozas encantadas en china y ahora el agua fría me convierte en chica y la caliente me cambia de regreso."

"Oh." Akane miró a sus pies, no sabiendo que decir, y notó por primera vez que no estaba vestida.

"Uh… creo que saldré y esperaré a que termines." Dijo débilmente.

"Okay."

Akane salió y esperó en el vestidor simplemente pensando. 

¡Un hechizo mágico! No sabía si debería estar excitado u horrorizada. Eso explicaba el sostén en el closet de Ranma. Cambiarse para la clase de deportes debe de ser muy molesto, y la de natación sería imposible, no es que ella no tuviera sus problemas en esa clase.

Ranma salió del cuarto de baño con la toalla enredada en la cintura. Akane lo miró cuidadosamente. Era difícil creer que acababa de ser una chica. Realmente se veía como un chico… y uno muy atractivo.

Ranma simplemente miraba hacia el piso, no estaba segura si era por que se sentía avergonzado por la maldición.

"Akane, siento mucho que haya pasado esto. Si quieres irte lo entenderé."

"¿Irme?" Akane chilló. Sus propios problemas le vinieron a la mente. "¡No, no quiero irme! Yo… ¿porque querría irme?"

"¿A quién le gustaría vivir con un fenómeno como yo?" Dijo amargamente.

De repente Akane sintió que sus problemas eran menos importantes. ¡Ciertamente no eran como los de Ranma! Su corazón se fue con el chico que estaba frente de ella. ¿Cuánto habrá sufrido con una maldición como esa? ¿Cuánta gente lo habrá rechazado y le temía por lo mismo? Sin pensarlo dos veces puso sus brazos alrededor de Ranma y lo abrazó.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta del vestidor se abrió mostrando a la Tía Saotome.

********************

Nodoka sonrió pícaramente. "Ya veo que se llevan muy bien."

Akane y Ranma la voltearon a ver como ciervos en medio de la carretera a punto de ser arrollados por un camión, sin soltarse el uno del otro ni parpadear. Al principio supuso que era algún  accidente extraño, los cuales le ocurrían a su hijo muy a menudo, pero por la manera en que estaban reaccionando posiblemente era más que eso. Que por supuesto, a Nodoka no le molestaba ni en lo mínimo.

"Oh bueno, los dejaré solos e iré a empezar con el desayuno. Esperaré vuestra explicación."

Cerró la puerta dirigiéndose a la entrada donde había dejado a Kasumi esperando.

"¿Los encontraste Tía?" Preguntó Kasumi.

"Oh, si. Akane y mi hijo estaban en el vestidor. Creo que Ranma acababa de terminar con su ducha y Akane iba a meterse a la bañera. ¿Serías tan amable de llevar una toalla para Akane?"

"Por supuesto, de todas maneras quería verla." Kasumi empezó a buscar entre el paquete de ropa que trajo del Dojo para Akane.

'Eso deberá darles el tiempo suficiente para arreglarse.' Pensó Nodoka.

********************

Ranma y Akane se quedaron parados como estatuas por unos segundos antes que Akane se diera cuenta de que todavía seguía abrazando a Ranma y rápidamente lo soltara.

"Oh, no." Ranma murmuró. "Esto no es bueno."

"Uh…perdóname Ranma. Es que… te veías tan triste y…"

"No hay problema Akane. La verdad es que, gracias…eso fue muy lindo de ti. Y por lo de mamá, sólo le vamos a explicar lo que pasó."

"Probablemente es lo mejor. Creo que mejor tomo mi baño."

"Claro, oh ¿y Akane?" Ranma dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Te vez muy bien con tan solo una toalla." Dijo Ranma.

"Tu… arghh… ¡pervertido!" Akane trató de sonar enfadada, pero la sonrisa era contagiosa. Se dio cuenta que simplemente estaba bromeando con ella, pero eso no significaba que podía dejarlo escaparse con un comentario como ese. Empezó a mover su brazo hacia atrás para preparar una cachetada lo suficiente lenta para que él la evadiera.

Él no se movió, y recibió la ligera bofetada sin perder su sonrisa. Desafortunadamente Akane si perdió algo, la toalla, habiéndosele aflojado cuando abrazaba a Ranma, se le cayó completamente por el movimiento que hizo con el brazo. 

La mano derecha de Ranma subió a cubrir sus ojos nuevamente. Desafortunadamente esa misma mano era la que estaba sosteniendo la toalla en su lugar, y ésta última se unió a la de Akane en el piso.

Por supuesto, Kasumi escogió ese segundo para abrir la puerta del vestidor.

"¡Hay dios! Perdón." Cerró la puerta nuevamente.

Ranma buscó alrededor por su toalla con los ojos cerrados mientras Akane retrocedía a la bañera.

"Esto no es nada bueno." Akane escuchó a Ranma decir a través de la puerta.

********************

Akane miró entre su hermana y la Tía Saotome. Ella y Ranma estaban tratando de explicar nerviosamente lo que había ocurrido en el baño. Nodoka sonreía, Akane no tenía idea si esto era bueno o malo. Kasumi no se veía convencida.

"Bueno, eso fue tan patético que tengo que creerlo." La Tía dijo finalmente. "Y tenemos otras cosas que discutir." Puso sus palillos sobre la mesa y volteó a ver a Akane seriamente. Akane hizo lo mismo y se puso tensa, más nerviosa aún. La hora había llegado.

"Akane, hablé con tu padre. Por ahora te quedarás aquí, Kasumi trajo algunas de tus cosas."

"Gracias Tía."

Nodoka volteó a ver de reojo a su hijo. "¿Quieres que Ranma se retire?"

"Mmmm…No, yo se de su problema, es justo que él sepa del mío."

"Muy bien. Tu padre ha puesto la fecha para una reunión con tu posible prometido en unos cuantos meses, durante las vacaciones de invierno. Todos iremos a visitar a tu familia para las fechas de año nuevo. Ese día se te dará una elección."

Akane suspiró y se relajó. Tendría la oportunidad de negarse al compromiso y ser libre nuevamente. Mientras tanto se quedaría aquí sin tener que escuchar a su padre hablar todo el tiempo del honor de la familia y de sus responsabilidades para con la misma.

"¿Tía? ¿Y que hay con la escuela?" Akane preguntó.

"Tu antigua escuela está muy lejos, vamos a arreglar para que te transfieran a donde va Ranma. Creo que vas en su mismo grado. Tal vez le puedas ayudar a mejorar sus calificaciones." Nodoka dijo la última parte acentuándola con una mirada severa hacia su hijo, quien simplemente murmuró algo y bajó la mirada.

"Eso…eso suena grandioso. Gracias Tía." Akane tenía sentimientos mixtos acerca de cambiar de escuela. No más Kuno, o la horda de pervertidos tratando de derrotarla todas las mañanas, pero también extrañaría a sus amigas.

"Akane, papá estaba muy preocupado cuando desapareciste así como así." Kasumi la reprendió.

Akane entrecerró los ojos. No estaba muy contenta con su papá en esos momentos.

"Kasumi, siento mucho haberte preocupado a ti o a Nabiki. Con respecto a papá, dudo que estuviera tan molesto como yo estaba."

Kasumi frunció el ceño ligeramente. "Está bien Akane, entiendo por que estás molesta. Pero éste es un asunto de honor familiar, deberías de pensar en eso."

"Lo he pensado. ¿No es cierto que normalmente la mayor de las hijas es la que responde en esos asuntos?" Akane amaba mucho a Kasumi, pero a veces era demasiado dócil.

"Usualmente, pero yo no soy artista marcial como tú, así que papá pensó que sería mejor si tu heredaras el Dojo." 

"Creo que deberíamos hablar sobre esto en otra ocasión." Nodoka interrumpió. Akane se tiene que alistar para ir a la escuela."

"Ooops, mejor yo también me apresuro." Ranma saltó y corrió hacia las escaleras.

"He puesto tu bolsa en el cuarto de huéspedes." La Tía dijo. "Los uniformes son color café, así que trata de vestir algo que se parezca. Te conseguiremos un uniforme regular ésta noche."

"¡Gracias Tía!" Akane se detuvo antes de ir al cuarto de huéspedes. "Kasumi, gracias por venir. Realmente lo siento si te preocupé."

"Yo entiendo Akane." Kasumi dijo gentilmente.

Con una sonrisa para su hermana Akane corrió hacia las escaleras. Con un poco de suerte Kasumi habría empacado la falda café.

********************

Kasumi suspiró. Había sido extraño ayudar a Nodoka a arreglar a Ranma y Akane para la escuela, en lugar de arreglar a Akane y a Nabiki por si misma. Fue un poco frenético, pues tenían que llegar temprano a la oficina para registrar a Akane.

Kasumi tomó un sorbo del té que la Tía había traído. Las cosas iban a ser diferentes para Akane. Posiblemente eso sería una buena cosa, al menos se le daría la oportunidad de alejarse de algunos de los problemas que tenía con los chicos de la otra escuela, y al mismo tiempo podría llegar a conocer a Ranma.

Pero todo éste engaño le molestaba. "¿Está segura que no les debemos de decir la verdad, Tía? No me gusta mentirle a mi hermana."

"Necesitamos darles la oportunidad de que se conozcan primero. Con la anunciación prematura de tu padre ésta es la única manera. No es necesario que les mintamos, pero debemos de tener mucho cuidado con lo que decimos mientras ellos estén cerca. Tu comentario acerca del Dojo casi fue una pista completa."

"Perdón Tía. No me di cuenta hasta después de hablar. Ella debió de haberse dado cuenta. ¿Con quien más la comprometería papá si no con el otro único artista marcial de la Escuela de Combate Libre con la misma edad que ella?"

"Si se dan cuenta, pues ni modo. Quizá ya sean amigos para entonces."

"Tal vez más, ciertamente se llevaron un… sorprendente comienzo ésta mañana." Kasumi dijo sonrojándose un poco.

Nodoka sonrió. "Si, ¿a poco no?"

********************

"Muy bien señorita Tendo, díganos algo acerca de usted, por favor."

"Por supuesto Sensei. Mi nombre es Akane Tendo. Soy un artista marcial de la Escuela Tendo de Combate Libre. Me estoy quedando con Ranma Saotome y su familia por los siguientes meses."

"Gracias. Estoy asumiendo que tendrá el uniforme correcto muy pronto."

"Si Sensei."

"Muy bien, hay un lugar vacío detrás del señor Saotome. Posiblemente pueda mantenerlo despierto durante la clase."

Hubo varias carcajadas entre los alumnos. Ranma se miraba muy molesto. 

Encontró su lugar y empezó a escuchar al Sensei. Era increíblemente aburrido, así como solo los profesores de historia pueden ser. Al menos no tuvo que apalear un par de docenas de pervertidos esa mañana.

Ranma empezó a cabecear y a roncar ligeramente. Le dio un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza y él se despertó. Tal vez el mantener despierto a Ranma durante la clase sería reto suficiente para estar alerta.

********************

"¡No puedo creer que te quedaste dormido cinco veces en clase!" Akane dijo.

"¡Y yo no puedo creer que me pegaste en la cabeza las misma veces!" Ranma sobó la parte trasera de su cabeza para añadir efecto.

"Estate despierto en clase y no tendré que hacerlo."

"Si, eso supongo. Hay que comer aquí, ¿okay?" Ranma señaló un lugar bajo uno de los árboles en el jardín.

"Se ve bien. ¿Con quien comes usualmente?"

"Oh, algunas veces con los chicos, otras yo sólo."

"¿En serio? A mi me dio la impresión de que varias de las chicas están interesadas en ti, ¿Qué nunca comes con ellas?" Akane preguntó. En realidad eso frase se quedaba corta. La mayoría de las estudiantes con las que platicó estaban celosas por que ella estaba viviendo en la misma casa que él. Incluso algunas la acusaron de quererlo seducir. 

"Uh, Antes tenía problemas con muchas de ellas viniendo con comida que me querían dar." Él admitió.

"¿Y ya no lo hacen?"

"No muy seguido. Me molesté un poco con las más persistentes y les pedí que me dejaran sólo durante el receso."

Akane se quedó congelada con los palillos cerca de la boca. "¿Y funcionó?" Preguntó. Ella nunca tuvo suerte tratando de evitar que la horda de la escuela la atacara.

"No inmediatamente, pero si se detuvieron. Los otros estudiantes generalmente me escuchan por que mantengo bajo control a algunos de los intimidadores más problemáticos."

"Oh." Así que Ranma era el mejor peleador de la escuela así como Kuno en Furinkan. Ciertamente Ranma era más lindo que Kuno, quien nunca hizo nada por detener la violencia y demasiado por fomentarla. Akane se preguntaba si Ranma era mejor peleador que ella, no era que realmente importara sin el estúpido anuncio que Kuno hizo. La verdad es que Akane casi quería que él fuera un poco mejor, le ayudaría en su entrenamiento si pudiera pelear con alguien de más habilidad.

"Hey Ranma, ¿Quieres practicar después de la escuela?" Akane preguntó.

"Claro, me encantaría. Casi siempre practico con mi papá en las mañanas, pero él todavía no había regresado a casa hoy en la mañana. Por lo que escuché de mamá, creo que se está quedando en tu casa. Oye, ¿estás segura que ya puedes practicar? Ayer te encontrabas muy agotada."

"Estoy bien. Tal vez no en mi mejor condición pero puedo practicar."

"Que bien. Quiero ver algunos de esos movimientos de la escuela Tendo que tanto comentabas anoche."

"Me agradará enseñarte… de la manera difícil." Akane sonrió maliciosamente en su dirección. Sería divertido tener nuevamente un compañero de práctica regular.

********************************************

22 de Enero del 2003

Éste es el primer capítulo del Fic "Conociéndose Más Tarde", originalmente "Meeting Later". Como se ha repetido varias veces éste primer capítulo fue escrito por Tom Wrensch, y todos los siguientes por Trent O'Donoghue.

Como es costumbre agradezco a mis pre-lectores, Chema, Paloma, Yoko, Mourisan, Ane, Haruko Sakuragi y Ekart por su ayuda en hacer una mejor adaptación. Sin ellos el Fic hubiera quedado peor, y créanme que se me ha hecho difícil hacerlo entendible para los lectores de los diferentes lugares de habla hispana. Aunque todos hablamos español, las cosas cambian de un lugar a otro.

Para ponerte en contacto con el autor encargado de ésta historia manda tus comentarios en inglés a 

Edward Masters (RBB)  


www.animestone.com


	2. Capítulo 2

Un Fanfic de Ranma ½  Por Trent O'Donoghue  


Traducido por Edward Masters (RBB)  


Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, publicado por Shogakukan en Japón. Cualquier personaje de otras series referido en este Fan-Fic pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Éste es un trabajo de Fanfiction con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro, si tratara de ganar dinero estaría trabajando o estudiando y no escribiendo Fanfics  J. 

********************************************

**Conociéndose Más Tarde**

**Capítulo 2**

Después de acabarse el almuerzo, Ranma se sentó a ver a la joven en frente de él, que le hablaba acerca de su escuela anterior mientras tomaba mordidas de su comida. Ranma contestaba ocasionalmente, pero se conformaba con dejarla hablar. Era bastante... agradable. Tener una amiga que parecía disfrutar de las mismas cosas que a él le gustaban. Todos sus supuestos amigos siempre lo seguían, queriendo algo, o simplemente no estaban a su nivel. 

Akane miro a Ranma mientras describía algunas de las diferencias entre las preparatorias Furinkan y Bokuto. Sabía que Ranma le prestaba su completa atención, pero solamente estaba interesado en la conversación. La parte cínica de Akane le decía lo que él estaba pensando, pero después de haber visto su comportamiento anterior no podía creer que fuera eso. ¿Por que esos ojos azules y gentil sonrisa le hacían que confiara tanto en él como nunca lo había hecho con otro chico?, ¿a caso era por que ya estaba comprometido con alguien más? Ella también lo estaba, por el momento.

Durante unos momentos ambos adolescentes estuvieron sentados mirándose el uno al otro bajo el árbol. Ni siquiera la luz del día, o los demás estudiantes comiendo en todas direcciones los interrumpieron. Desafortunadamente una ruda y áspera voz lo hizo.

"Hey Red."

Ranma miró al estudiante antes de volver la vista hacia Akane. "Vete de aquí, Toko."

Akane miró detenidamente al delgado joven. Un poco más pequeño que ella, con pelo corto y ojos color café, vistiendo el uniforme desordenado. Casi le recordaba a otro chico de su escuela, pero éste se paraba con confianza, como si no tuviera nada que temer.

"Ah vamos Red, preséntanos a tu nueva prometida."

Akane notó un grupo de otros cuatro sujetos a su alrededor, obviamente mirándolos con interés. Reconoció cuando menos a dos de ellos como compañeros de su nueva clase.

Ranma cambió de posición, obviamente se sentía incomodo. "Akane Tendo te presento a Toko Ashuma, Toko te presento a Akane, una amiga de mi familia."

Toko volteó a ver a Akane e hizo una reverencia "Mis condolencias." El grupo de mirones empezaron a reírse burlonamente

Akane se enojó inmediatamente "¿Por qué? La Familia Tendo siempre nos hemos sentido orgullosos de contar a los Saotomes entre nuestros amigos. ¿Por qué necesitaría de tus condolencias?"

"¿Quieres decir que no lo sabes? Jajajajaja, no sabes del fenómeno…"

"Ya lo sabe." Interrumpió Ranma, su voz corta y afilada.

"Ohh, entonces otra lesbiana, ¿eh?"

Akane se levantó rápidamente con el mazo en la mano antes de que Toko pudiera parpadear. El movimiento en gancho de su brazo lo hubiera lanzado sobre los campos de la escuela, pero fue detenido una pulgada antes de que tocara la cara aterrorizada de Toko. La mirada de Akane recorrió la mano sobre el mazo pasando por el brazo hasta llegar a la cara de Ranma.

"No vale la pena." Dijo simplemente antes de mover la cabeza en dirección de los otros integrantes del grupo. Tenían tres videocámaras apuntando hacía ellos y filmando cada uno de sus movimientos. "Vete de aquí Toko, Akane ha tenido una semana muy difícil, no necesita de tus pendejadas o las de Ohata.  

Finalmente Toko encontró su voz. "Si, las dejo que continúen con su plática… niñas." Caminó rápidamente hasta llegar con sus compañeros.

Aunque Ranma no dio respuesta al comentario, fue visible para Akane como el chico se llenaba de rabia por el insulto. "Oye Toko, tal vez haya conocido a Ranma hace a penas un día, ¡pero es obvio que con todo y la maldición  es diez veces el hombre que tu jamás serás!" Un par de palmadas de apoyo se escucharon entre los grupos de estudiantes que estaban alrededor, junto con miradas hostiles para los que se estaban marchando.

La respuesta que Toko dio no fue escuchada por la pareja, pero consiguió otra risotada de sus amigos mientras estos se retiraban. 

Akane volteó la mirada hacia Ranma, quien simplemente estaba viendo pasivamente mientras el grupo se marchaba. Todavía estaba muy tenso y Akane podía sentir el control que mantenía sobre su aura. "¿Siempre hacen eso?"

Sus ojos voltearon a verla, y ella pudo ver como la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo lentamente. "Normalmente los ignoro, no valen la pena. Ninguno de ellos es artista marcial así que no los puedo retar, además, siempre tratan de poner cargos en contra mía cada de que tienen la oportunidad. Todos ellos siguen a Jiro Ohata, un niño rico del siguiente grado. Nosotros… tuvimos un desacuerdo cuando entré aquí y desde entonces siempre ha querido vengarse." Una sonrisa pasó por su rostro como acordándose de una broma privada, pero estaba acompañada con un breve gesto de dolor que le hizo saber a Akane que la situación no era tan graciosa. "Ohata tiene una orden de restricción en contra mía. No puedo estar a cincuenta metros de él dentro de la escuela ni doscientos fuera de ella. Antes trataba de usarla para hostigarme por toda la escuela, pero algunos de los profesores se hartaron y lo obligaron a escoger un lugar donde comer su almuerzo."

"Suena como un completo idiota."

Ranma asintió con la cabeza antes de respirar un poco más profundo, "Hey Akane, gracias por lo que le dijiste a Toko acerca de mi, yo… gracias." Él sólo pudo ver cuando se le formó una sonrisa a Akane en los labios antes de bajar la vista al piso. 

La sonrisa creció más al ver su timidez, pero antes de que Akane pudiera contestar, el timbre sonó para avisar el final del descanso.

********************

Akane observaba el vecindario mientras ella y Ranma caminaban hacia el centro comercial para encontrarse con la Tía Saotome. Volteó a ver a Ranma mientras éste caminaba por el barandal del jardín, sus hombros seguían bajos de la misma manera que habían estado desde el descanso en la escuela. Tenía que admitir que estaba impresionada por la gracia que el chico demostraba, sin equivocarse en ningún paso incluso cuando parecía no ver por donde caminaba.

"Ranma, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?"

Interrumpido de sus pensamientos, Ranma saltó del barandal para caer en la banqueta a un lado de ella sin romper el ritmo. "Claro, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Sólo quería saber por que los muchachos en la escuela estaban haciendo sonidos como los gatos." Aunque no hubo ningún cambio notorio en Ranma, ella pudo haber jurado que se congeló por un instante antes de continuar.

"Es que… tengo un problema con los g-gatos."

"Oh, ¿que clase de problema?"

Antes de que pudiera recibir una contestación un objeto color púrpura golpeo a Ranma con una fuerza impresionante, impactando su cara contra el pavimento, mientras algo grande la golpeaba a ella en el pecho. Akane aventó la bicicleta lejos de ella y volteó a mirar sorprendida a la mujer del pelo color púrpura. La chica traía un pequeño vestido de seda completamente pegado a su piel y estaba recostada sobre Ranma mientas que con sus manos intentaba formar una sonrisa en sus labios. "¡Nihao Airen! ¿Airen estar contento de ver a esposa?"

A mitad de la contestación ininteligible del joven, Shampoo volteó a mirar a Akane, estudiándola como a un oponente. "¿Quién ser ella Airen? ¿Estúpido panda padre vender Airen otra vez?"

Quitándole la mano de su boca, Ranma pudo contestar, "Bájate de mi y luego te digo." Forcejeando un poco se liberó lo suficiente como para levantarse del piso. Después de sobarse donde le habían quedado las marcas de los neumáticos, presentó a las chicas. "Akane, conoce a Shampoo. Shampoo, Akane Tendo. Una amiga que se va a quedar con mi familia por algún tiempo. Y no, no es otra prometida." 

Akane vio a Shampoo ponerse  tensa el momento que Ranma dijo donde se estaba quedando, pero no reacciono mas que para cambiar su postura a algo un poco mas estable. No quería provocar a ésta extraña chica.

"¿Suegra deja a mujer extraña quedarse en casa de Airen, y no a esposa?

"Shampoo, tu sabes que mamá no te reconoce como mi esposa, especialmente después de todas las paredes que rompiste. Akane solo es una amiga, y se está quedando en el cuarto de huéspedes."

La expresión de sospecha en la cara de Shampoo fue reemplazada por una sonrisa maléfica. "Ella peleador, ¿Si? ¿Quiere pelea?" 

Shampoo levantó sus brazos para formar una estancia mientras Akane deslizaba un pie hacia atrás y tensaba los brazos, "Cuando estés lista."

"¡No! Akane todavía se está recuperando de un mal fin de semana, pueden pelear después. Y nada de beso de la muerte."

Akane estaba furiosa, ¿como se atreve Ranma a interferir en un desafío de éste tipo? Pero su enojo fue disipado por la mirada que le dio al mencionar el beso de la muerte. Recordó la historia de cuando Ranma fue perseguido por Shampoo en toda Asia con la intención de matarlo. Akane relajó su postura mientras la amazona hacía lo mismo.

"Akane vivir aquí ahora, estar aquí en torneo, ¿si? Nosotros pelear." Levantando la bicicleta y montándola volteó con una sonrisa, "Akane asegurarse de estar bien en torneo, Shampoo no querer excusa de estar débil cuando Shampoo gane."

Akane apretó los puños mientras veía como la bicicleta quemaba las llantas al dar la vuelta y desaparecía en una esquina. Volvió la mirada hacia Ranma y esperó a que se explicara. 

Ranma hizo un gesto de dolor al verla, "Mira, Shampoo es muy buena, supuestamente es la mejor de su generación en su aldea. Es tramposa y no juega limpio. Aún si la vences va a empezar con sus pendejadas del beso de la muerte. No vale la pena." Ranma pudo ver en los ojos de la joven que por ahora se calmaría pero que la pelea entre ellas sería inevitable, sólo esperaba que Akane fuera lo suficientemente hábil como para no salir lastimada. Una sonrisa picara le apareció en el rostro, "Además, si peleas ahora no podríamos practicar ésta noche."

Akane vio la sonrisa y no pudo mantener su enojo. "Está bien, lo olvidaré por ahora, de todos modos tenemos que encontrarnos con la Tía." Mientras caminaban por la calle recordó algo que Shampoo dijo. "¿De que es éste torneo?"

"El torneo abierto de Artes Marciales del distrito de Juuban. Fue empezado el año pasado por el padre de Sakura Shishimi. Sakura dejó que papá tomara prestada una tarjeta dorada de Todo lo que Pueda Comer. Él por supuesto la usó constantemente por casi dos semanas y se puso tan gordo que tuvo suerte de llegar a las finales, así que yo tuve que ganar. La verdad es que fue muy gracioso, como nadie sabía lo de mi maldición terminé peleando y ganando en las dos divisiones, la femenina y la masculina."

"¿Ganaste las dos?"

"Sip."

Akane pudo ver el aura de confianza que Ranma estaba proyectando. "¿En serio? Bueno, no te sientas mal cuando te apalee en la noche.

"¿Oh si?"

Akane hizo una imitación casi perfecta de la voz de Ranma, "Sip."

La ligera riña de palabras continuó hasta llegar al centro comercial.

********************

"Ranma, ¿Por qué no te llevas las cosas a la casa mientras Akane y yo vamos a comprar su uniforme nuevo?"

Akane casi se puso a reír al ver el alivio en la cara de Ranma. Había estado cargando las bolsas de las compras y caminando como un hombre sentenciado a muerte, dirigido a recibir una inyección letal de aburrimiento, mientras seguía a Akane y a su madre por el centro comercial.

Tan pronto como se hubo desaparecido, las dos mujeres continuaron su camino hacia una de las tiendas de ropa. "Vas a tener que disculpar a mi hijo, no le gusta salir de compras. Dime, ¿Qué piensas de tu nueva escuela?"

"Oh, no está mal, me gusta mucho. Voy a extrañar a mis amigas de Furinkan, pero aparte de eso creo que me la pasaré muy bien."

Nodoka frunció el ceño ligeramente al notar algo en el tono de Akane, "¿pero?"

Akane estuvo en silencio por unos momentos antes de continuar. "No estoy segura, pero creo que le estoy causando problemas a Ranma con los otros estudiantes."

Nodoka asintió con la cabeza mientras empezaba a mirar entre  varios vestidos buscando la talla apropiada. "¿Algún problema en particular?"

Akane notó el tono resignado  en su voz  y decidió que sería mejor contarlo todo. "Creo que los chicos empezaron a molestarlo hoy en la tarde para hacerlo ver mal frente de mi. Las miradas que los demás alumnos y el profesor les daban me hizo pensar que ya lo habían escuchado antes, pero no recientemente, y obviamente no les gustaba."

Akane vio a la mujer mayor parpadear para contener las lágrimas antes de prepararse para hablar. "¿Cuál era?, ¿que lo llamaban Red o los maullidos?"

"Uno de ellos lo estaba llamando Red durante el descanso, pero eso no parecía molestarlo tanto. Después durante las clases de la tarde algunos de los chicos empezaron a hacer maullidos, le pregunté por qué y me dijo que tenía un problema con los gatos, pero no mencionó nada más." 

Al ver dos sillas a un lado de la pared, Nodoka y Akane se sentaron antes de continuar. Nodoka tenía un pañuelo en la mano listo para cuando las lágrimas empezaran a brotar. "Cuando Ranma era chico, mi esposo le dio un entrenamiento monstruoso con la esperanza de enseñarle una poderosa técnica. Dicha técnica había sido prohibida por que muy pocos sobreviven el entrenamiento, y aquellos que lo hacen sufren por el resto de sus vidas, pero el idiota de mi esposo se la enseñó a un niño de ocho años."

Akane sostuvo la mano de Nodoka hasta que la mujer se hubo calmado lo suficiente como para continuar. "Por culpa de ese entrenamiento Ranma está aterrado de los gatos. Lo hemos llevado con varios sicólogos con la esperanza de que logre superarlo, pero en algunos casos han empeorado las cosas. Cuando no puede escaparse de los gatos, su mente se rompe y él piensa que es un gato. Se pone a caminar sobre pies y manos, moviéndose como gato y hasta suena como gato. Muy dentro de él todavía sigue siendo Ranma, pero no piensa como hombre, trata a la gente como lo haría un gato si confiara o le gustara esa misma gente." Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la mujer, "Soy la única persona que busca cuando entra en el Nekoken. Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que saltó a través de la ventana y se recostó sobre mis piernas, fue muy… lindo ver como estaba ahí acostado tranquilamente mientras ronroneaba."

"Algunos de los chicos de la escuela descubrieron esa debilidad y la usaron para molestarlo. Le sugerí se cambiara a otra escuela pero se negó. Yo creo que lo ve como un reto que perdería en contra de ellos. Los profesores han sido muy buenos al suspender a las personas que traen gatos o pistolas de agua a la escuela, pero no pueden detener a los demás chicos que lo molestan."

La cara de Nodoka tomó una expresión más seria. "Akane, una de las razones por las que estaba tan contenta en que te vinieras a vivir con nosotros es que me gustaría que te hicieras amiga de mi hijo. Él no tiene amigos cercanos, y las muchachas que lo persiguen no tratan realmente de entenderlo como amigo."

Akane asintió con la cabeza, "Noté que nadie hablaba con él en la escuela aunque obviamente les cae bien a muchos, especialmente a las niñas. Algunas de ellas parecen creer que ando tras de él."

Nodoka pareció resplandecer al escuchar esto, pero lo ocultó rápidamente. "No me preocuparía mucho por ellas. La habilidad de Ranma para atraer admiradoras es igualada sólo por su habilidad de encontrar problemas. Son simplemente una cosa más en la larga lista que aleja de él a aquellas personas que pudieran llegar a ser sus amigos, la maldición y el Neko-ken son problema suficiente, pero hemos tenido días cuando llegan artistas marciales tratando de ganarse un nombre al derrotarlo, espíritus cazándolo y hasta monstruos arrasándolo todo."

"Tía Saotome, trataré lo mejor de mi para ser amiga de su hijo." La formalidad en su voz fue premiada con una sonrisa y un abrazo de la otra mujer. "Yo he tenido mi parte de locuras y espíritus, así que podré lidiar con ellos…. Además, Ranma es el primer niño que he conocido y que no he tenido que apalear por ser un pervertido."

Nodoka se levantó para continuar con las compras. "Oh si, Kasumi dijo que tu también has tenido tus problemas, ¿De que se tratan?"

"Bueno, el más grande de ellos empezó cuando un idiota llamado Tatewaki Kuno hizo una proclamación en la escuela…"

********************

Ukyo Kuonji trabajaba arduamente a la hora de la comida en su restaurante. Ucchan's  Okonomiyaki estaba lleno con el eco de las risas de los niños. Ukyo volteó a ver a el mesero principal Konatsu, sorprendiendo a los niños de la fiesta de cumpleaños con magia y trucos sacados de su kimono. Miró a los tres  adultos de la fiesta, preguntándose como reaccionarían si se les revelaba que la linda mesera de pelo castaño atendiéndolos era en realidad un travestido.

El sonido del batido del Okonomiyaki que se estaba cociendo cambió ligeramente y sus brazos empezaron a añadir ingredientes automáticamente. Sus ojos miraron sin enfocarse cuando uno ya estaba listo para servirse y rápidamente fue vertido el batido para el siguiente. Su mente estaba libre para pasar de pensamiento en pensamiento, decisiones de negocios, planes futuros, memorias pasadas, que tan difícil sería hacer Okonomiyaki de cierto gato púrpura, panda gordo o puerco negro, si alguno de sus trabajadores se merecía un aumento de sueldo, sueños de su futuro esposo de la trenza, y como convencer a dicho futuro esposo de la trenza para que visitara más seguido…

"Perdón, perdón, se que se me hizo tarde, perdóname."

Un objeto color azul acompañaba a la voz mientras atravesaba rápidamente el restaurante hasta llegar a la puerta trasera. Momentos más tarde una joven vestida en un kimono similar al de Konatsu regresó disculpándose nuevamente. Tenía pelo negro y largo atado en intrincados arcos  a cada lado de la cabeza. Sus bellos ojos azules trazaron el cuarto antes de encontrare con los ojos cafés de Ukyo. 

"No hay problema Junko, solo llegaste unos minutos tarde cariño."

Un gesto repentino de tristeza apareció en la cara de Junko antes de que rápidamente se acercara y abrazara a su jefa, "¿Como la estás pasando?"

Ukyo se dio vuelta hacía la parrilla todavía entre los brazos de la otra chica mientras movía su larga cabellera hacía atrás. Su voz exasperada,  como si estuviera resignada a escuchar algo que ya sabía no le importaría. "¿Qué dicen los rumores ésta vez?"

Los ojos de Junko reflejaron curiosidad mientras miraba fijamente a su jefa. "¿No has escuchado? Oh no, ahora te tengo que contar."

El tono todavía no abandonaba la voz de Ukyo. "Empieza por el principio."

"Okay, estaba hablando con Gendo, si, ya se que me dijiste que no le hiciera caso, pero de cualquier forma blah blah blah blah…."

Ukyo medio escucho a la voz que comentaba sobre una vaga historia.

"Blah blah blah nueva prometida blah blah blah viviendo con Ranma blah blah…"

"¡¿Qué?!" Ukyo se percató cuando todos en el restaurante voltearon a mirarla fijamente, "Ah, perdón, por favor continúen comiendo." Agarró a la chica y acercó su cabeza, "Repite las ultimas palabras que dijiste."

Sus ojos de Junko salieron de enfoque mientras trataba de recordar hasta donde se había quedado con la historia.

Después de unos momentos se le terminó la paciencia a Ukyo. "¿Nueva prometida?"

"Oh si, aparentemente Ranma llevó una nueva prometida a la escuela, está viviendo con él y es su estudiante de artes marciales, y ella prometió frente a todos los de la escuela que se acostaría con él."

Añadido al estrés de administrar su negocio, esto fue más que suficiente para volar con la poca paciencia que le quedaba a Ukyo. Una ligera aura azul apareció a su alrededor mientras empezaba a murmurar, "Lo voy a matar, y a ella, y a Genma, y a Gendo, y…" La pequeña espátula de cocina que tenía en la mano fue aplastada hasta formar una bola de metal retorcido.

Ukyo tomó varias respiraciones profundas. Enfócate. Recuerda la última vez que pasó esto. Había escuchado que Ranma estaba durmiendo con todas las chicas de la escuela, pero resultó ser un rumor exagerado y su temperamento  le había costado muchos puntos con la mamá de Ranma. Aunque nunca supo por qué Ranma estaba abrazando a todos los chicos de la escuela cuando éstos estornudaban.

"Empieza a servir Junko. Voy a ir a la casa de Ranma después de la cena."

********************

Ranma volteó a ver a Akane mientras su madre removía los platos de la mesa, la chica había estado en silencio desde que ambas mujeres regresaron del centro comercial. "Hey Akane, ¿estás bien? Si no te sientes como para practicar hoy nos podemos esperar y te apaleo mañana."

La furia empezaba a cubrir su vista hasta que vio esa sonrisa en sus labios de Ranma que no se pudo contener. Con una amplia sonrisa se levantó, "Oh no, no sería bueno que te dejara esperando tu derrota."

Nodoka entró nuevamente al cuarto con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. "Akane, tu gi está limpio en tu cuarto. Traten de no lastimarse, recuerden que mañana hay clases."

Nodoka miró con un gesto pensativo  mientras el par de adolescentes corría hacia sus cuartos para cambiarse. Con una oración silenciosa volteó a agarrar algo de té para tomárselo mientras miraba. 

Al sentarse en una silla sobre el patio trasero su hijo saltó desde el segundo piso de la casa hasta el pasto para empezar a hacer calentamiento. El sonido de fricción del oscuro gi le trajo memorias de cuando su esposo participaba en los torneos durante la época en que la estaba cortejando. Siempre le había gustado verlo pelear en aquel entonces, y ahora atendía a cualquier pelea en la que su hijo participaba.

Le gustaba ver cuan excitado Ranma estaba por el simple hecho de una pelea. Probablemente por que sería en contra de un oponente que no quería matarlo, simplemente una persona queriendo mejorar en las artes marciales.

Unos minutos más tarde Akane salió de la casa ajustándose el gi amarillo. Mientras se estiraba giró para ver alrededor del jardín, notando que estaba casi completamente vacío, sólo había una cama de flores y dos árboles gruesos, los cuales ya habían perdido las hojas en espera del próximo invierno.

Finalmente los dos estaban listos, se pararon separados por un par de metros y se saludaron. Akane no perdió el tiempo, cruzando la distancia comenzó la pelea con una patada para después empezar una rutina agresiva.

Akane sabía que con la ayuda que recibió de su padre y del abuelo era buena, muy buena. Pero por la forma en que Ranma sólo necesitó bloquear un ataque de sus primeras siete rutinas supo que era superior a ella. Akane quería a alguien un poco mejor con quien entrenar, pero no tanto. Reforzando su enfoque saltó a la pelea utilizando cada truco y técnica de la escuela Tendo. Consiguió que Ranma hiciera unos bloqueos más, pero ahora sus evasiones eran mucho más extravagantes y venían acompañados por esa estúpida sonrisa. Después de varios minutos de esto sintió su enojo crecer. "Hey, ¿vas a atacar o a evadirme toda la noche?"

Akane estudió su cara. Donde antes había estado la sonrisa, ahora había… ¿incomodidad? La luz de sus ojos se había opacado, como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo que no quería hacer. Empezó a tirar unos cuantos ataques débiles hacia ella. Parecían estar bien, pero iban dirigidos hacia los bloques con casi nada de fuerza. Fue a la mitad de una patada donde se dio cuanta del problema. Ranma no la quería lastimar. Creía que era una niña debilucha. ¡Grrrrr le voy a enseñar!

Al recibir otra de esas patadas básicas, Akane usó uno de los movimientos de su abuelo. Una llave con la velocidad de un rayo lo volteó boca abajo sobre la tierra, con fuerza. Saltando sobre de él, empujó sus brazos y cintura hacia abajo en una complicada llave que lo dejo sin punto de apoyo. Después Akane puso presión a sus brazos y esperó su rendimiento ayudado por el poder persuasivo del dolor.

Ranma todavía intentaba descubrir que diablos había pasado. Sacando su cara del pasto, torció su cuerpo para ver el rostro de Akane que mostraba el esfuerzo que ésta hacía para mantenerlo tirado. Su hombro gritaba la necesidad de ser liberado de tan dolorosa llave. Aunque él poseía la ventaja de ser más fuerte, ella lo tenía inclinado, sin darle punto de apoyo alguno para aplicar la fuerza. Ranma sabía que en una pelea real él tenía cuando menos dos movimientos avanzados para tirarla, pero no haría trampa en una práctica de éste tipo. Esto es lo que se ganaba por no respetar a su oponente. Sabía que tendría que darse por vencido si no lograba escapar pronto, pero al ver hacía el rostro de Akane para rendirse, recibió su inspiración.

"Rayos, estás preciosa."

Akane trataba de mantener la fuerza en el agarre cuando escuchó las tres palabras, su mente instantáneamente se congeló. Brevemente alcanzó a notar un grito de "¡Una apertura! Antes de ser arrojada y aterrizar a varios metros de su posición anterior. Después de recuperarse del shock, saltó sobre sus pies y volteó a ver a Ranma. "Eso fue un truco sucio, Ranma."

Todavía estirando sus brazos Ranma se encogió de hombros. "Heh, todo se vale."

Su expresión se volvió seria y la miró por unos segundos, "Voy a admitirlo Akane. Ésta es la vez que he estado más cerca de una derrota en mucho tiempo, tienes unos movimientos muy buenos." Su sonrisa volvió con fuerza renovada. "Pero vas a tener que hacerlo mucho mejor para sorprenderme la próxima vez."

Tomando una nueva estancia, ella sonrió salvajemente. "Todavía no has visto todo lo que tengo Ranma."

"¿Qué? ¿Vas meterte otra vez en el baño mientras me estoy duchando?"

La sonrisa en el rostro de Ranma se volvió más amplia al notar el shock en su cara de Akane, el chico de la trenza aprovecho la distracción. Aunque solo estaba dando ligeros toques y empujones, Akane se encontró constantemente a la defensiva. Era frustrante pelear en contra de su impresionante estilo aéreo, sus movimientos eran extremadamente rápidos y precisos.  

Durante los próximos minutos Akane logró ejecutar dos llaves más sobre su oponente intentando tirarlo, pero se recuperaba demasiado rápido como para que ella aprovechara la ventaja. Cuando lo intentó por tercera vez Ranma saltó y aterrizó detrás de ella. En un fluido movimiento y Akane ya estaba en el piso.

La chica del pelo oscuro se encontró en un predicamento similar al que ella le había puesto a Ranma momentos antes, auque él no estaba usando su fuerza para estirarla hasta conseguir el rendimiento. Pensando rápidamente, ella empezó a ejecutar un contraataque mientras miraba a la cerca que separaba al jardín de la calle.

"Hola Shampoo."

Ranma no soltó a Akane pero volteó a ver a donde ella fijaba su mirada con un ligero gesto de pánico en el rostro. La distracción fue suficiente y le dio a la chica el tiempo necesario para conseguir apoyo en el suelo con una rodilla y saltar cambiando la posición de los combatientes.  De repente Ranma desapareció, y ella continuó rodando sobre su espalda, pero tan rápido como había desaparecido regresó y un momento después Akane se encontró con sus rodillas siendo atrapadas por los tobillos del chico de la trenza mientras él se posicionaba sobre ella, dejándola tirada en el piso con los brazos capturados a los lados.

"¿Te rindes?"

Akane continuó luchando por unos momentos antes de darse cuenta que era imposible escapar de la maniobra. Poniendo sus pensamientos de lado trató de buscar alguno de los movimientos avanzados que podría sacarla del problema, después intentó liberarse nuevamente. La palabra "Miau" le vino a la mente, pero francamente preferiría besar a Kuno antes de usar un golpe tan bajo… ¡Bingo!

Ranma vio la expresión de derrota en los ojos de Akane, después un gesto de disgusto fue reemplazado por un instante de euforia. Todavía pensando en que pudo haber causado dichos sentimientos en la joven, fue sorprendido cuando ella alzó la cara y le propinó un beso en la mejilla. Su cerebro se congeló.

Akane percibió como la fuerza abandonó a su contrincante justo después del beso, y estaba a punto de gritar "Una apertura", cuando sintió el peligro. Arrojándo al aire tanto a si misma como a Ranma logró esquivar las tres filosas espátulas que se enterraron en el piso donde ella había estado recostada.

"¡¡¡RAANNNNMMMAAAA!!!"

Akane recuperó el balance y puso su enfoque en la nueva atacante. El largo cabello color castaño estaba atado con una cinta formando una cola de caballo que reposaba sobre su espalda. Vestía pantalones oscuros de licra, una túnica azul marino y una carrillera con más espátulas. En una mano traía tres espátulas listas para ser arrojadas, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía una espátula gigante. Lo más notable de la nueva intrusa es que estaba muy enojada, extremadamente enojada.

Akane instantáneamente relacionó a la joven con la descripción de la chef de Okonomiyaki que Ranma había mencionado la noche anterior. Lo que la hacía la prometida del hombre que acababa de besar. Al parecer la expresión "Oops" no parecía cubrir la situación.

Antes de que Ukyo pudiera continuar la voz calma de Nodoka los interrumpió. "Ukyo cariño, ¿Qué te trae por aquí ésta noche?"

Ukyo llena de incredulidad volteó a ver a la mujer sentada en la veranda de la casa que en la mano sostenía tranquilamente una taza de té. La chef quería golpear a alguien, quería gritarle a alguien, pero al sólo quedarle pocos meses antes de la reunión no podía arriesgar más su situación. Enfocando su enojo forzó una sonrisa sobre sus labios. "Hola señora Saotome, decidí pasar a visitar a mi prometido y me encuentro con que otra mujer lo está besando. ¿Posiblemente usted me puede explicar el porque?"

Nodoka asintió con la cabeza al escuchar la forma en que Ukyo hacía la petición, pero se podía notar la gracia que le daba ver la situación.

"Ukyo, te presento a Akane Tendo de la Escuela Tendo de Combate Libre. Akane, te presento a Ukyo Kuonji, una de las prometidas de Ranma."

Akane agachó la cara al sentir la mirada recelosa y vengativa de la joven.

"Ah… hola Ucchan, ¿Cómo te ha…?" A Ranma le falló la voz cuando Ukyo fijó su enfurecida mirada sobre de él. "Sólo estábamos practicando, no significó nada." Ranma se dio cuenta que no había ayudado en nada al ver la expresión de dolor que pasó rápidamente por la cara de Akane.

"Discutamos esto con una taza de té. Ustedes dos sacúdanse el polvo de la ropa mientras Ukyo me ayuda a prepararlo." Nodoka se levantó y movió la mano señalándole a Ukyo que la siguiera.

Mientras se quitaban el pasto de la ropa, Akane pudo escuchar a Ranma en sus murmullos. "Que mala pata…"

"Mmm, lo siento Ranma, no estaba pensando como si fuera un beso, sólo un contraataque."

"Si, lo se. Como dije antes, todo se vale. Es solo que por la forma en que mi vida va siempre termino en éstas situaciones."

Los dos entraron a la casa y se arrodillaron a un lado de la mesa, mientras Ukyo y Nodoka salían de la cocina con una charola de té recién hecho.

Después de haber estado tomando té en silencio por unos minutos, Ukyo empezó, "La verdad es que vine a ver por que andaban circulando rumores de que Ranma tiene otra prometida, que vive con él y que a jurado que se acostará con él."

"¿¡Huh?!"                      "¿¡Que?!"

Nodoka movió la cabeza al ver las reacciones. "Como puedes ver Ukyo, Ranma y Akane no saben nada de ese supuesto juramento. Akane es una amiga de la familia que se está quedando con nosotros, en el cuarto de huéspedes, y se quedará aquí hasta el año nuevo. Al menos ésta vez pareces estar controlada, no como la última vez que los rumores que escuchaste terminaron siendo falsos."

Ella ignoró el reproche en la voz de Nodoka. "¿Así que Akane se va a quedar aquí hasta la reunión del próximo cumpleaños de Ranma?"

"Si, alrededor de esas fechas, posiblemente antes."

Esto le recordó a Akane algo que Ranma había dicho la noche anterior. "¿Puedo preguntar de que se trata ésta reunión? Ranma mencionó algo cuando salimos anoche, y Ukyo parece pensar que es importante." La voz de Akane casi falló en terminar su pregunta cuando Ukyo volvió su furiosa mirada hacia ella al escuchar lo de su salida la noche anterior.

Ranma habló. Estaba cabizbajo mirando su té y se le notaba la vergüenza en la cara, "Bueno, te dije que papá me comprometió con Ucchan y se robó la dote, con Sakura por comida gratis, y mis acciones me hacen en parte responsable por el honor de Shampoo con su gente. Bueno, mamá descubrió que aparentemente hay otros dos compromisos. Todavía no se han mostrado, así que mamá decidió que el día de mi decimoctavo cumpleaños todos pueden hacer su reclamo, después decidiremos cual es el más valido y dejaremos que los otros golpeen a mi padre. 

La voz de Nodoka era completamente tranquila. "Ranma. He estado en contacto con la familia de una de las prometidas, y están interesados en mantener el acuerdo." Al ver a Ranma mirar hacia abajo y empezar a golpearse la cara en la mesa ella se llenó de determinación y continuó. "El acuerdo con ésta prometida es el más viejo de todos, incluso más que el tuyo Ukyo. Deberá atender la reunión en enero."

Ukyo estaba teniendo un día horrible. Una vez más otro de sus proveedores había sido comprado por Shishimi, y ahora descubrir que había una cuarta competidora por la mano de Ranma, una nueva chica viviendo con su futuro esposo, y la misma chica besando a ese mismo futuro esposo, la misma  chica ahora tocando gentilmente la cabeza de su futuro esposo tratando de darle conforte… "¡Deja de tocar a mi Ranchan!"

*BANG*

Ukyo instantáneamente se arrepintió de haber tratado de aplastar la mano de Akane con su espátula gigante. Akane había sacado el brazo rápidamente, y Ranma fue aplastado contra el piso llevándose un cacho de la mesa quedando ésta con un orificio de la forma de su cabeza. La chef con la cara llena de vergüenza volteó a ver a su futura suegra, que estaba moviendo la cara en señal de amonestación.

"Ukyo cariño, por favor tranquilízate. Akane es una amiga de Ranma que simplemente estaba simpatizando con él…"

Ukyo no estaba como para soportar esto. "Akane ha estado aquí menos de dos días, y ya ha salido con mi prometido a una cita, compartido la comida y ambos fueron encontrados revolcándose en el jardín trasero dándose de besos. ¡¿Cuándo debería de empezar a molestarme!? ¡¿Cuándo sean encontrados desnudos?!

Mientras Akane levantaba a Ranma y lo ponía en una posición más cómoda, él empezó a escuchar la platica, desafortunadamente no lo suficiente. "¡Hey, eso fue un accidente! Nuestras toallas se cayeron al piso cuando Kasumi entraba al baño."

Ukyo llena de shock se olvidó temporalmente de su cólera, Akane estaba más roja que su nombre, y Nodoka fue recordada que su hijo necesitaba menos de esa abundante ayuda que recibía normalmente para meterse en problemas. Tomando la oportunidad para hablar Nodoka intentó desviar el coraje de Ukyo. "Ukyo, sabes de las situaciones en las que Ranma se mete usualmente. ¿Tal vez si te diera un beso de la misma manera en que Akane lo besó para romper la llave en la que la tenía atrapada, puedas ver que todo fue un malentendido?"

Los ojos de la chef se iluminaron al presentársele la oportunidad para besar a Ranma. Había encontrado la situación muy injusta cuando su madre de Ranma anunció que lo había hecho jurar por el honor de la familia que no aceptaría o iniciaría ninguna clase de intimidades con ninguna de las prometidas hasta que cumpliera dieciocho años. Ella sabía que era para detener a Shampoo y a Sakura en sus continuos atentados de llevárselo a la cama, pero aún así le hubiera gustado tener unos cuantos momentos románticos con el tonto. ¡Le enseñaré de lo que se está perdiendo!

Ranma muy tímido se levantó de la mesa con la cara roja y se movió alrededor de la mesa hasta llegar al lado de Ukyo. Mientras se acercaba para besarla en la mejilla, Ukyo tomó ventaja de la situación para voltear el rostro hacía sus labios. Ranma en su inexperiencia al besar quedó congelado. Ni siquiera reaccionó al sentir como Ukyo forzaba la lengua a través de sus labios. De repente se encontró con la cara impactada en contra de la pared.

"¡Así no es como lo besé!"

Ukyo trató de enojarse con la furiosa chica en frente de ella,  pero no pudo dejar de sonreír al recordar el beso robado. Al notar que la sonrisa inflamaba la furia de Akane, la dejó donde estaba. Volteo a mirar a la Señora Saotome esperando verla con un gesto de reproche dirigido a Akane por primera vez, pero no supo que pensar de la forma en que su futura suegra miraba a la otra chica.

Nodoka tenía esperanzas de que la mirada que Ranma le dio a Akane cuando ella le pedía que besara a Ukyo fuera alguna reacción de culpa, pero ésta respuesta de Akane fue toda una sorpresa. Nodoka sabía que Akane era una niña muy física por las visitas que le hizo a su familia durante los años en los que Ranma estaba en el viaje de entrenamiento, así que no se sentía sorprendida por la naturaleza física de su reacción. Pero ver los celos que la chica sentía era muy placentero. Al notar la mirada de Ukyo decidió controlar la situación.

"Como puedes ver Ukyo, el beso de Akane fue tan inocente como ella dice que fue. Creo que todavía tienen que hacer su tarea, ¿así que por que no te das una vuelta después en la semana?"

Obviamente a la chef no le gustaba la manera en que la estaban corriendo, Nodoka sabía que el lunes era el día menos ocupado para ella así que no podría visitar si no hasta la próxima semana. Forzando su mejor sonrisa se despidió de los que estaban en la mesa empezando por Nodoka "Oh, lo entiendo, que tengan una buena tarde, gusto en conocerte Akane. Estoy segura que nos veremos muy pronto. Ranchan cariño, asegúrate de pasar al restaurante en la semana, te haré tu Okonomiyaki favorito."

Nodoka rápidamente dirigió a Ukyo hasta la salida mientras Akane arrastró a Ranma hasta su habitación para hacer la tarea.

********************

Akane pudo escuchar la voz de la Tía Saotome mientras bajaba las escaleras para tomar el desayuno. Frotaba ligeramente la comezón que le causaba el nuevo uniforme mientras entraba al cuarto.

Ranma hacía movimientos circulares con un brazo mientras con la otra mano le aplicaba presión al hombro. Su madre lo miraba en reproche.

"Está bien, iré  a ver al Doc en el camino a la escuela. De todas formas pensaba verlo cuando saliera."

De repente Akane recordó que el día anterior ella le había estirado ese mismo brazo cuando lo azotó contra el piso.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo Ranma notó el sentimiento de culpa en su rostro. "No, ah… no te preocupes, está bien, la semana pasada se me había dislocado. No es tu culpa. Creí que ya estaba curado." Ranma dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones al ver que ella ya no se sentía tan culpable.

"Bueno apúrate y come, todavía podemos ver al doctor en el camino a la escuela."

Mientras se sentaban Ranma empezó a reír, "¡Comienzo de un desayuno rápido!"

Nodoka volteó a ver hacia otro lado. De todas las técnicas que Genma todavía usaba con su hijo, el entrenamiento de velocidad y las peleas a la hora de la comida eran las que mas le disgustaban. Había tenido la esperanza en que ahora que Genma estaba quedándose con la familia de Akane ella podría volver los desayunos algo más decentes, así como ya tenia las comidas y las cenas.

Akane miró como los palillos de Ranma se movían entre los platos con una velocidad impresionante. Con una sonrisa picara ella empezó a usar técnicas que no había usado en meses.

Nodoka volteó a mirar cuando escuchó a Ranma toser con mucha comida en la boca. Para su sorpresa toda la comida en los platos de la mesa había desaparecido. Ranma miraba con una expresión de asombro a todos los platos vacíos y a Akane, que estaba limpiándose los labios disimuladamente con una servilleta.

Akane intentó desesperadamente no reírse de Ranma al verlo con sus mejillas hinchadas llenas de comida, los palillos sosteniendo una salchicha de pescado y los ojos salidos lleno de sorpresa al haber sido superado. "Ah, eso fue delicioso. Apúrate y termina para que nos vallamos, Ranma."

Ranma se tragó lo que tenía en la boca ruidosamente. "¿Como diablos hiciste eso? ¡Nadie come tan rápido!"

Akane sonreía de oreja a oreja, "La Belle France Escuela de Artes Marciales Para Comer, te advertí que tenía técnicas que nunca habías visto. ¿Listo para irnos?"

"Si, voy…ah… voy a traer mis cosas."

********************

Akane caminaba por la banqueta mientras Ranma iba a la delantera sobre el barandal en dirección a la clínica del Doctor. Ella estaba demasiado entretenida con Ranma que trataba de descubrir lo que había pasado durante el desayuno como para interrumpirlo con preguntas. Reía silenciosamente al verlo mover las manos en frente de él, tratando de entender lo ocurrido.

Ranma saltó del barandal a la banqueta y después caminó hasta la entrada de la grande clínica. "Ya llegamos." Como él estaba enfrente no miró cuando Akane se paralizó al leer los nombres de los Doctores en las placas sobre la pared.

Una hermosa mujer en sus veintes con largo cabello oscuro peinado en diseños intrincados estaba trabajando en unos documentos sobre un pequeño escritorio en el área de recepción. "Buenos días Ranma, ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Hola Sena, muy bien gracias. ¿Está el Doc? Oh, ella es Akane Tendo. Va a quedarse con mi mamá y conmigo por algún tiempo, Akane, ella es Sena Ono."

Akane estaba sorprendida, de repente se le había presentado la respuesta de donde había ido el Doctor Tofu.

Sena se sentía un poco nerviosa al ver la nueva amiga de Ranma. Primero entró con un gran gesto de enojo, después una sonrisa forzada, y ahora estaba pálida y muy seria. Levantando el recibidor ella le sonrió a la chica. "Hola Akane. Si Ranma, mi hermano está aquí, déjame lo localizo.

Akane finalmente se dio cuenta de la situación. '¡Hermano! ¡No está casado! ¿Entonces por qué se fue?'

Sena habló por el recibidor mientras miraba como una brillante sonrisa pasaba por su rostro para ser remplazado por el mismo gesto de enojo anterior. 'Que niña tan extraña.'

Ranma, por supuesto, no se percató de nada mientras esperaba.

"Hola Ranma ¿Qué puedo hac…? H-hola Akane, ¿Cómo estas? No te he visto desde hace mucho tiempo."

Hasta Ranma pudo notar el nerviosismo en la voz de Tofu, volteó a ver a Akane que estaba con los brazos cruzados, los dedos de una mano golpeando su codo, y un oscuro gesto de reprimenda en el rostro mientras miraba al Doctor.

"¿Supongo que te preguntarás por qué me tuve que ir?"

"Eso sería un buen comienzo. No dejaste palabra alguna, ni una carta, nada. Solo te desapareciste."

"Yo… Mi madre estaba enferma y necesitaba estar con  ella, y…"

La voz de Akane estaba subiendo de volumen, Ranma dio dos pasos atrás no queriendo que tal enojo fuese dirigido hacia él. "Pudiste haber dejado una nota. Yo me sentí destrozada y Kasumi mucho peor. Estaba convencida de que tu te fuiste por su culpa."

Sena interrumpió la conversación. De cualquier modo ya se había preparado para hacerlo, siempre fue protectiva de su familia, especialmente ahora que su madre había muerto meses antes. Cuando vio que los lentes de su hermano se empañaron al oír a Akane hablar de su hermana, juntó el apellido de la chica con las historias que Tofu le había contado. Sena se lleno de furia en contra de su hermano. "¡Espera! ¿Ésta es la hermana de la legendaria Kasumi Tendo? Estuviste arrastrándote durante meses por ella cuando llegaste aquí, casi desmayándote cada vez que se mencionaba su nombre, quejándote de cómo no le podía gustar el idiota en el que te convertías cada vez que ella estaba cerca de ti. Ahora me encuentro con que le gustabas tanto que se sintió muy lastimada cuando te fuiste. Te has metido en problemas, hermano mío."

Sena le dio una mirada más a su hermano antes de tomar por el brazo a Akane. "Akane, necesito hablar contigo."

Ranma y Tofu se quedaron viendo mientras las dos entraban a uno de los cuartos de examinación. Ranma volteó a mirar al Doctor. "Heh, ya recuerdo cuando me decía que conocía a la otra familia practicante de la Escuela de Combate Libre. Lo siento."

El hombre mayor continuó mirando la puerta por donde las chicas se habían marchado hacía algunos momentos antes se suspirar y darse la vuelta. "No te preocupes, me lo merecía. Y creo que Sena fue poseída por el espíritu de mi difunta madre por la manera en que ha estado tratando de casarme. Oh bueno… ¿a que viniste Ranma?"

"Oh si, me lastimé de nuevo cuando estaba practicando."

Tofu se carcajeó ligeramente mientras tocaba el brazo. "¿Con Akane?"

"Si, es muy buena. Hey, ¿alguna vez haz escuchado de alguna escuela de artes marciales enfocada en coMMEEEERRR…?"

Tan rápido como había llegado,el dolor desapareció. Tofu miró pensativo mientras rotaba la unión del brazo con el hombro, "No, no puedo pensar en ninguna, ¿tienes un nuevo oponente?"

Las mejillas de Ranma se sonrojaron ligeramente mientras el admitía su derrota. "Akane me gaNNNOOO… en la mesa del almuerzo ésta mañana." 

Esto hizo que Tofu se pusiera a reír mientras terminaba con el hombro del chico, "Nunca creí que Ranma Saotome perdiera en contra de nadie. ¿Es posible que el todo poderoso haya encontrado su igual?"

"Hey, Ranma Saotome no pierde, simplemente me sorprendió, eso es todo, mañana ganaré yo."

"¿Es ese un reto Ranma? Puede que por ahora seas mejor que yo en las peleas, pero se te hará muy difícil ganarme en el desayuno."

Ranma volteo hacia Akane y Sena, posando para suplicar a los cielos. "Juro que te derrotare en la mesa del desayuno antes de que la semana termine." Grandes olas chocaron en contra del la rocosa montaña en la que de repente se encontraba.

Sena lo interrumpió. "Disculpa que interrumpa tus poses Ranma, pero se te hace tarde para la escuela."

"Oh si, vámonos Akane."

El Doctor Tofu lo llamó. "Ranma, ya tengo tu pago, ¿quieres que te lo dé de una vez?"

"Nah. Estaba pensando en pedírselo hoy, pero tengo deportes, no puedo estarlo cargando todo el día. Pasaré a recogerlo después de clases. Gracias de todas maneras Doc, nos vemos después."

Mientras los dos corrían en dirección a la escuela Akane volteo a ver a Ranma. "Hey Ranma, ¿Qué es lo que el Doctor Tofu te está pagando?"

"Huh, oh, es que me enseñó a dar masajes, así gano algo de dinero dándolos los domingos."

Akane pensó por un momento. "¿Es difícil?"

"No mucho, ¿Quieres aprender?"

"Es sólo que podría usar algo de dinero para mis cosas y me sentiría más cómoda si ayudara con algo en la casa."

"Hablaremos con el Doc después de clases."

********************************************

27 de Febrero del 2003

Ahh finalmente he terminado de traducir el segundo capítulo de la serie. Ésta es la primera parte que es escrita en su totalidad por Trent, como ya se ha mencionado con anterioridad el primer capítulo fue escrito por Tom Wrensch. Esperemos que los siguientes capítulos no me tomen tanto tiempo en ser completados. 

Nuevamente agradezco a los prelectores, Chema, Yoko, Ane, Paloma y Ekart por su enorme ayuda a la hora de revisar éste capítulo. Gracias!!

Para ponerte en contacto con el autor encargado de ésta historia manda tus comentarios en inglés a 

Edward Masters (RBB)  


www.animestone.com


	3. Capítulo 3

Un Fanfic de Ranma ½  Por Trent O'Donoghue

Traducido por Edward Masters (RBB)

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, publicado por Shogakukan en Japón. Cualquier personaje de otras series referido en este Fan-Fic pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Éste es un trabajo de Fanfiction con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro, si tratara de ganar dinero estaría trabajando o estudiando y no escribiendo Fanfics  J.

**Conociéndose Más Tarde**

**Capítulo 3**

El estomago de Akane rugió mientras terminaba de limpiar el baño. Con ésta noche se completaba una semana desde que llegó a vivir con los Saotome, y las cosas se empezaban a poner de tal manera que ya casi tenía organizadas sus rutinas diarias, bueno, cuando menos entre semana. Levántate, sal a correr por las mañanas y práctica algunas katas, entrenamiento, ducha, pelea con Ranma en el desayuno, escuela, tarea, cena, más entrenamiento, ducha, cama. Una visita al restaurante de Ukyo y tres visitas sorpresa por parte de Shampoo fueron las únicas ocasiones en las que escucharon de las prometidas de Ranma, nada malo considerando que ambas chicas eran muy hostiles cuando Ranma o su madre no estaban mirando. Ya había empezado a hacer amigas en la escuela, aunque el separar a aquellas que querían ser amigas tan solo para acercarse a Ranma estaba disminuyendo las cifras rápidamente.

Como hoy era domingo, Ranma había ido a dar masajes a la clínica con el Doctor Tofu, pero había dicho que regresaría en la tarde para comenzar con el entrenamiento para el torneo, Akane no estaba segura que quería decir con eso. Aunque el Doctor Tofu nunca dijo no a la proposición de que ella aprendiera algunas de las técnicas para dar masajes y que ayudara los domingos, Nodoka, eventualmente alegó convincentemente que ella todavía necesitaba ayuda en aprender a cocinar y que preferiría enseñarle los domingos en lugar de que Akane trabajara. Akane instantáneamente supo que Nodoka pretendía que esto ocurriera como una forma de entrenamiento marital, pero no quería oponerse a la mujer que había sido una buena amiga mientras crecía sin su madre, y que ahora la dejaba quedarse en su casa. Además, realmente necesitaba mejorar sus habilidades culinarias, aunque la Tía estaba siendo muy estricta al hacerla tirar toda la comida que preparó ésta mañana por que no estaba a la 'altura de su mesa'.

Al entrar a la sala empezó a acomodar todo, mientras que distraídamente escuchaba la televisión. Su estomago rugió una vez más mientras miraba el reloj. Casi la hora de la comida. Las peleas en el desayuno con Ranma habían continuado, y el tonto todavía no había descubierto el truco. Se veía tan deprimido después de perder nuevamente ésta mañana. Ranma se había puesto en ayunas en secreto desde el día anterior con la creencia de que el hambre lo haría un poco más rápido. Había empezado a usar palillos en ambas manos desde el desayuno del viernes. La verdad es que todo esto era muy bueno para su autoestima de Akane, pues él todavía era mejor que ella en las artes marciales.

Akane sonrió alegremente al recordar otra memoria de Ranma durante la semana pasada. Al medio día todavía seguía lleno a causa del enorme desayuno que había tenido, y no podía terminarse la comida, mientras que ella atacaba su parte con mucho animo al no haberse terminado el desayuno completo. Ranma vio esto como un reto más, así que intentó de acabarse la comida hasta el punto de enfermarse. A ella le preocupaba un poco el subir de peso, pues había estado comiendo demasiado en los últimos días.

Como hacía más de dos semanas a que Ranma había declarado que la derrotaría antes del fin de mes, hoy se cumplía el plazo. Compadeciéndose de él lo llevó al baño para que la Tía no viera, sólo dios sabe lo que pensaría, ahí fue donde le enseño la base de las Artes Marciales Culinarias. Abrió la boca tan grande como pudo y metió el puño de la mano hasta adentro. Siendo eso, lo más avanzado que aprendió de las enseñanzas de la escuela 'La Belle France'. Casi se ahogo con su propio puño al ver la reacción de Ranma. Él la miraba fascinado, después empezó a mover la cabeza en afirmativa como si estuviera pensando, pero la mirada en esos ojos azules decía que no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

Otro profundo sonido proveniente de su estomago se dejó escuchar. Volteó a ver la pantalla justo cuando empezaba un comercial de un restaurante de ramen. Salió una modelo súper atractiva, ultra delgada en un vestido pegadito de piel mientras atacaba un enorme tazón de tallarines con los palillos y, posiblemente usando algún truco de fotografía, arrojaba enormes bolas de tallarines a un grupo de luchadores de sumo hambrientos, justo antes de empezar a comer, al centro de la pantalla, bajo la sonriente cara de la modelo aparecían las letras 'Shishimi para llevar, derrotando las hambres más grandes de todo Japón'.

Pensamientos viciosos de 'modelos anoréxicas' con 'figuras plásticas' jugando a ser 'artistas marciales' y 'comiendo todo lo que quisieran' le pasaron por la mente justo antes de escuchar los golpes rítmicos en la puerta. Levantándose del piso y acomodándose la ropa y el mandil se dirigió a la entrada principal de la casa mientras pensaba en 'modelos anoréxicas' con 'figuras plásticas' jugando a ser 'artistas marciales' y 'comiendo todo lo que quisieran' que aparecían para apalearla por dichos pensamientos.

Al abrir la puerta con un 'hola' en la boca, se encontró frente a la cara de la misma 'modelo anoréxica' con 'figura plástica' jugando a ser 'artista marcial' y 'comiendo todo lo que quisiera' del comercial. Su largo cabello dorado estaba arreglado en dos colas idénticas sobre recostadas a lo largo de la espalda. Un pequeño, y muy ajustado vestido rojo se apretaba sobre la desarrollada figura, las largas y desnudas piernas terminaban justo al comienzo de unas sandalias del mismo color con diseños intrincados, todo esto formando una perfecta combinación sobre el sorprendente cuerpo de la chica. Un broche de oro y plata estaba colgado del generoso escote mientras sus grises ojos la miraban desde su fino rostro.

Sakura Shishimi miró fijamente a la chica en frente de ella. Una sonrisa ostentosa apareció en sus labios al darse cuenta que simplemente era la sirvienta y no otra rival tratando de robarle su amor. Con una voz melodiosa se dirigió a Akane. "Estoy aquí para hablar con mi prometido, Ranma Saotome."

Akane parpadeó dos veces ante la cara de otra más de las prometidas de Ranma. Antes de que pudiera contestar la voz de Nodoka se dejó escuchar justo detrás de ella.  
" Oh lo siento mucho, mi hijo está atendiendo un asunto a petición mía, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo señorita Shishimi?"

Los ojos de Sakura se encendieron. Pasándole una revista y un tazón de ramen a Akane en las manos entró a la casa mientras murmuraba, "Toma un descanso." Akane miró brevemente notando una fotografía de Sakura en la portada de la revista de modas, con las letras 'Entrevista exclusiva'.

"Suegra, que gusto verla. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarme con mi prometido, ya que me fue posible tomarme la tarde libre de mi ocupadísima carrera de modelaje, y tenía la esperanza de pasar algo de tiempo junto a él."

Para Akane, la voz de Nodoka sonaba más falsa que la miel de maple. "Desafortunadamente Ranma no regresará si no hasta muy tarde ésta noche. Lo siento pero tu suerte no pudo haber sido peor. Es que, como verás, no hay forma de comunicarme con él."

A pesar de la dulzura en las voces de las mujeres Akane pudo ver fácilmente la frialdad en los ojos de ambas.

Sakura finalmente rompió la mirada con su futura suegra, y se ventiló distraídamente el rostro con unas hojas de papel. "¿Entonces tal vez le pueda pasar éstas?"

"Por supuesto, ¿Qué son?" Tomando los papeles, los ojos de Nodoka jamás se alejaron de los de Sakura.

"Oh, es simplemente el papeleo preaprobado para que su hijo y esposo se puedan saltar las preliminares hasta los eventos televisados del torneo. Los ejecutivos decidieron que algunos de aquellos que tuvieron un buen desempeño el año pasado podrían pasar directamente a las finales."

"Oh Dios, mi esposo no estará en la ciudad durante las próximas semanas, se va a perder el torneo."

"Ah, en ese caso…" Su mano de Sakura se dirigió a agarrar una de las dos páginas, pero Nodoka las movió para ponerlas distraídamente sobre su mejilla.

Nodoka miró hacia Akane con la pregunta implícita en el rostro. Akane movió la cabeza en afirmativa dos veces, rápidamente.

"Hay otro estudiante de la Escuela de Combate Libre en el área, ¿sería posible pasarle el lugar de Genma?"

"Oh, no lo se, es viable que los productores no aprueben que cualquier persona pase a las finales de tal manera."

"Si estás preocupada por sus habilidades de combate, alegremente te puedo decir que el mismo Ranma confesó casi perder en su primera pelea de práctica. Tu recuerdas, ¿no Akane?"

La sorpresa fue evidente en el rostro de Sakura, antes de que ésta se volteara a mirar a Akane.

Al seleccionar las palabras cuidadosamente Akane miró fijamente a Sakura, como la Tía había demostrado. "Oh si, Ranma se refirió a la 'ocasión' como la vez que había estado más cerca de la derrota en mucho tiempo, y admiró los movimientos de la escuela Tendo." Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener la vaga sonrisa ante la mirada fulminante de la prometida.

"¿Escuela Tendo?"

"Oh si," La sonrisa de Nodoka era falsa como la de antes. "El otro heredero de la escuela de Combate Libre se está quedando con nosotros por el momento."

"Oh cielos, si no vive en Juuban no se le permitirá competir."

"Ah, pero mientras tenemos a los dos herederos entrenando juntos, se están quedando aquí y atienden la misma escuela. Así será por algún tiempo."

Sakura finalmente decidió que no valía la pena seguir discutiendo. "Estoy segura que podremos llegar a un acuerdo. Enviaré a uno de los productores para que firmen el papeleo para dejarle tomar el lugar de su esposo."

"Excelente, hablando por las dos ramas de la Escuela de Combate Libre te doy las gracias."

La voz de Sakura tomó un tono un poco más agudo. "Oh, no es necesario Madre, es decir, casi somos familia. Dale a Ranma todo mi amor, Bye Byyye." Dándose la vuelta rápidamente salió por la todavía abierta puerta principal. Dos hombres en oscuros trajes la dirigieron hasta una larga limosina que estaba estacionada detrás de ellos.

"¡Mi hijo se casará con esa mocosa mimada sobre mi cadáver!"

Akane casi se ahoga con la cucharada de ramen en la boca al oír éstas palabras. Eso era lo más cerca a maldecir que había escuchado de la Tía.

"Pensé que Ranma estaba en la clínica."

"Oh, estoy segura de que así es, pero Sakura sabe que es ahí donde él estaría. Lo que quiere decir que la gente en la clínica la vio llegar y lo escondieron."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué tan mala es?"

"La última vez que lo encontró en la clínica, lo arrinconó en un cuarto de examinación, y usó su escuela de artes marciales en un intento para desnudarlo y llevárselo a la cama. Su técnica se basa en el uso de los palillos como arma de combate, y Ranma todavía tenía que diseñar una forma de contraataque sin lastimarla. Eventualmente logró escapar, pero para cuando llegó a la casa… bueno, al principió pensé que había conseguido una versión moteada de su vestuario favorito. Después me di cuenta que los puntos eran color piel. Tenía pequeños moretones por todo el cuerpo, y el Doctor Tofu dijo que en el cuarto de examinación parecía haber estallado una bomba de confeti color blanco y rojo."

Akane cerró la puerta con el pie mientras se llevaba otra cucharada de ramen a la boca. Pasándose lo último del contenido siguió a Nodoka hasta la cocina. "Es mejor que Ranma empiece a rezar para que ésta cuarta prometida sea más su tipo, por que así como lo veo, sus opciones son bastante malas."

Mientras Akane pasaba para poner el tazón dentro del lavabo, se perdió la sonrisa en el rostro de Nodoka.

Nodoka sacó un libro de recetas del estante sobre el refrigerador. "Estaba pensando que sería buena idea si intentaras hornear algo ésta tarde, ¿que te parece si tratamos con las galletas?"

"Claro." Su voz de Akane no denotaba gran entusiasmo.

"¿No te gustan las galletas?"

"No es eso, las galletas me encantan. Es solo que la última vez que cociné galletas, lastimaron a un par de chicos."

"¿Gravemente?"

"No, todos regresaron al siguiente día, pero estaban muy molestos."

Sus ojos de Nodoka se entrecerraron sospechosamente. "¿Cuántos chicos fueron?"

Akane contestó sin levantar la mirada de sus pies. "Veintidós."

Nodoka agarró fuertemente la banca y trató de no reírse "Estoy segura que el problema eran los ingredientes."

Su voz de Akane era casi un susurro "Solo horneé quince galletas, y sobraron tres."

La risotada que se escuchó desde la sala cubrió completamente la risa que se escapó de sus labios de Nodoka. Las dos mujeres voltearon a ver a Ranma revolcándose en el piso, muriéndose de la risa.

Akane no estaba nada de contenta con la reacción de Ranma y salio pataleando de la cocina. Ranma fue silenciado en medio de sus carcajadas cuando ella pasó sobre de él dando pasos sorprendentemente cortos sobre su cuerpo.

Recuperando el control sobre su propia boca, Nodoka puso cuanto reproche pudo recaudar en su voz al dirigirse a la pila de risas sobre el piso de la sala. "No es de gusto reírte así de una mujer Ranma, deberías disculparte."

Ranma volteó la mirada hacia su madre y pudo ver en sus ojos que esto le causaba mucha gracia. "Está bien mamá, me disculparé pero no me des esa cara, casi te mueres en el intento de no reírte."

"Ese no es el punto. Asumo que regresaste para ver si Sakura ya se había ido."

"No es tan difícil de adivinar mamá."

"Dice que te quiere mucho, pero también dejó el papeleo para el torneo. ¿Debo asumir que todavía quieres entrar?"

Ranma asintió con la cabeza y ella continuó. "Ha decidido que como tu y tu padre salieron muy bien el año pasado, los dos no necesitan pasar por las preliminares. Como tu papá se está quedando con el de Akane, Akane y yo la convencimos de que le dejara el lugar a ella… ¿no te parece?"

Ranma dejó de agitar la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. "Oh no, no es eso. Es solo que pasar por las preliminares le daría oportunidad de familiarizarse con el estúpido ring y entender un poco más las reglas, pero eso no importa tanto, yo le puedo enseñar."

"Entonces ve a hablar con ella mientras preparo la comida."

Ranma no perdió la sonrisa mientras se levantaba y limpiaba el polvo de la ropa. Encontró a Akane bajando las escaleras con el gi de entrenamiento puesto. "Oye, Akane… discúlpame, no me estaba riendo de ti… no quise… mira, si le hubiera pasado a alguien que no fuera tú, también te hubieras estado riendo en el piso conmigo, es que es una historia muy chistosa." Miró a los ojos de la chica fijamente con la esperanza de haber dicho lo correcto.

Akane le regresó la mirada y finalmente asintió con la cabeza, "Está bien, tal vez sea un poco gracioso, pero eso no me hace sentir mejor. Después de que eso pasó nadie quería ni voltear a ver mi comida. Excepto Kuno, y a mi no me gustaría darle nada de lo que yo hago. Hey, como voy a participar en este torneo, ¿me puedes dar algunos consejos en como derrotar a Sakura?

"Claro, déjame cambiar de ropa y te veré afuera."

Akane tuvo que interrumpir el calentamiento para evadir y rodarse hacia un lado mientras que la patada voladora de Ranma ponía una dentadura sobre el jardín.

"Buenos reflejos, eso te ayudará en contra de Shampoo. Déjame calentar un poco y te diré algo sobre las reglas del torneo. Oye, ¿Quién es este Kuno del que me contaste?"

Ranma empezaba a sospechar que ese extraño gesto de disgusto que había visto en su cara de Akane varias veces estaba dirigido específicamente a ese sujeto. Comenzando con un gemido de frustración ella empezó con la descripción de Tatewaki Kuno.

"Tatewaki Kuno es el idiota mas despreciable, pervertido, tramposo, loco, engreído y miserable del que jamás escucharás."

Pensamientos acerca de cierto maestro de artes marciales pasaron por la mente de Ranma "No estoy seguro… yo conozco a unos cuantos idiotas bastante pervertidos. ¿Qué a caso no es ese el campeón de Kendo de Japón?"

"Si, es él… tramposo. Hace más de un año el idiota decidió que estaba enamorado de mí. Todo el tiempo me estaba retando a combate tratando de obligarme a que saliera a una cita con él. Cuando me negaba a pelear, él simplemente hacía el reto y empezaba a atacarme antes de que pudiera contestarle. Un día en la escuela vio que un chico me estaba invitando a salir, así que dio un discurso declarando que para poder salir conmigo tendrían que derrotarme en combate. Después de eso, la mayoría de los demás chicos me esperaban en las mañanas, a la entrada de la escuela y me atacaban. Kuno siempre se esperaba hasta que ellos acababan con la esperanza de agarrarme cansada. Aún así no me podía ganar, pero estuve cerca de perder más de una vez. Después encontró una espada que concedía deseos…"

"¿Espada de los deseos? ¿Todavía la tiene?"

"Todavía tiene la espada, pero ya usó los tres deseos. El primero pidió una cita conmigo. Con la ayuda de la espada me derrotó y toda la escuela me presionó para que aceptara la cita. Después en la cita pidió besarme. Ésta vez la espada me paralizó y no pude evitar que me besara."

"Espera… espera… ¿usó magia y te forzó a que lo besaras? ¡Maldito infeliz!"

Akane miró la extraña postura de combate que Ranma había tomado, pero pronto se olvidó de ello para continuar con la historia. "Sí, después usó el último deseo para volverse el Campeón más grande de Kendo que haya vivido y así poder sacarme más citas." Akane se veía disgustada al recordarlo. "En un segundo ya lo era. Solo una pelea y me había ganado fácilmente. Antes podía lanzar poderosas corrientes de aire, pero ahora eran tornados y vientos cortantes. ¡Mejoró tanto! Después de la segunda cita empezó a fastidiar a mi papá pidiéndole mi mano en matrimonio. Afortunadamente mi hermana y yo lo distraíamos al mandarlo a varios torneos para que según nosotras 'demostrara que tan bueno era'. Estaba a punto de salirme de casa y escapar cuando el Abuelo me detuvo y empezó a entrenarme con sus ataques especiales. Cuando Kuno regresó yo había mejorado más que nunca, y lo derroté definitivamente. Todavía me persigue, pero ya no me gana fácilmente, ahora yo tengo la ventaja."

"Éste abuelo tuyo debe ser genial, un gran artista marcial, ¿práctica el estilo de combate libre como nosotros?"

"Oh si, pero él no es realmente mi abuelo. Así le gusta que lo llamemos, es cierto que tiene sus defectos, pero me ha ayudado demasiadas veces, le debo mucho. Y después de que dejó de manosear a mis hermanas, amigas y a mí, hasta es divertido estar con él."

Ranma empalideció visiblemente, "¿¡Manosear!? No… ¿No me digas que te refieres al viejo pervertido?"

"¿El Maestro Happosai?"

La cara de Ranma cambió nuevamente, ahora roja de rabia. "Tengo que alejarlo a la fuerza de aquí cada vez que viene. Ese sucio pervertido ha sido un dolor de cabeza más grande en un solo año que mi padre en toda mi vida, y eso es bastante."

"No es tan malo, deberías de tratar de llevarte bien con él, yo no sería ni la mitad del artista marcial que soy sin la ayuda del Abuelo."

"Es peor Akane, por culpa de él y de sus enemigos mi Mamá ha sido secuestrada dos veces, yo he sido apaleado y manoseado, y mis amigos han sido lastimados. Él mismo me ha causado un sin fin de dolores. Trató de usar magia para hacer que me enamorara de él o que lo obedeciera en cinco ocasiones diferentes. Un sin fin de intentos de robar mi ropa interior de chica, y siempre trata de tomar fotografías mías. No, el ayudarte a ti ha sido la única vez que he sabido de él ayudando a alguien que no sea él mismo. La única ayuda que me ha dado en mi entrenamiento es tratar de hacer que dejara las artes marciales definitivamente. Demonios, incluso a entrenado a mis enemigos con técnicas especialmente diseñadas para derrotarme. No quiero tener nada que ver con ese estúpido viejo pervertido."

Ranma se levantó y comenzó a hacer una kata de calentamiento, dejando a Akane sentada y perdida en sus pensamientos. Sabía que Happi causaba problemas para muchas personas, pero la mayoría de ellos siempre fueron inofensivos, ahora había escuchado de alguien a quien había aprendido a confiar que realmente había lastimado gente.

"Lo siento Ranma, no se que decir. Odio el pensar en lo horrible que sería mi vida sin su ayuda."

Ranma no quería alegar con Akane, especialmente acerca del viejo decrepito. "Mira Akane, olvidémonos de eso por ahora. Hay que comenzar con el entrenamiento, ¿si?"

Ranma volteó a mirar a Akane después de la práctica, se le podía notar ligeramente el sudor en la cara. "El torneo Shishimi es de uno contra uno, dos de tres caídas en el cuadrilátero. Después te llevaré al lugar donde solía practicar el año pasado. Si te noquean, te lanzan del cuadrilátero o te ponen de espaldas planas por mas de tres segundos en contra la lona perderás. Puedes rendirte, pero si quedas noqueada por más de cinco minutos perderás esa ronda y la siguiente pelea."

"¿Quién hizo las reglas?"

"Lo más seguro es que fue Sakura, la regla del nocaut es de seguro. Va con otra regla, el equipo que lleves al cuadrilátero no podrá ser reemplazado ni tampoco puedes recibir ayuda de nadie hasta que la ronda termine a menos que haya sangrado. El año pasado usó una droga para noquearme en mi forma de chica, mamá me pudo despertar justo a tiempo con el olor de comida."

"Parece que Sakura se lo tiene todo bien planeado."

"Bueno, ese es su estilo principal, y solo te he dado la punta de la montaña de trucos y trampas. Te enseñaré sus movimientos y técnicas principales para que la hagas caer antes de que pueda tratar de usar sus trucos más sucios."

Después de intercambiar sonrisas Ranma continuó "Bueno, el mismo cuadrilátero fue diseñado con varias trampas en mente para despistar a los oponentes de Sakura…"

Akane admiraba la vista mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con la mano y secándola sobre los pantalones negros. Como estaban entrenando fuera de la casa habían quedado de acuerdo en que Akane usaría algunas de las prendas más viejas (y pequeñas) de Ranma en lugar del usual gi de entrenamiento. Las miradas que recibía de algunos de los hombres mientras corrían hasta éste lugar eran algo halagadoras, incluso había descubierto a Ranma mirando más de una vez.

Después de la comida Ranma la llevó a paso firme hasta un bosque a quince kilómetros de distancia. Sobre una colina había una enorme cisterna de cuando menos cincuenta metros de ancho sobre soportes metálicos de más de veinticinco metros de altura. Al saltar la acera y trepar por la oxidada tubería llegaron hasta la cima y al mirar pudieron ver el panorama sobre Bokuto y el área aun más grande de Juuban. La vista era sorprendentemente hermosa. Desde ahí pudieron ver los edificios grandes como la escuela, estación de policía y hospital, de tal manera que pudieron localizar más o menos donde se encontraría la casa de Ranma, todo esto frente al panorama de los lejanos rascacielos de Tokio.

El techo del tanque de agua estaba algo dentado y necesitaba ser pintado nuevamente. La forma abultada de la parte superior daba la impresión de ser un semi-domo, pero el tiempo lo había retorcido un poco. Aparte de la escalera metálica que estaba aun lado solo se encontraban otros ocho muros redondos de acero que estaban distribuidos a distancias iguales a la orilla. Los pasos resonaban en el interior vacío del tanque.

Akane fue distraída de su apreciación del panorama cuando Ranma se alejó de ella girando, saltando y rodando sobre el techo. No fue si no hasta cuando se acercaba a la otra orilla que notó la pañoleta sobre sus ojos. "¡RANMA!"

Ranma sonrió al escuchar el pánico en la voz de Akane, pero continuó hasta el último de sus saltos y giró en el aire cayendo sobre sus pies mirando hacia ella. Mientras se quitaba la pañoleta de los ojos observó rápidamente. Estaba a menos de dos metros de la orilla del tanque. Sus intenciones habían sido de caer a cuando menos tres metros, pero el pequeño error no era de importancia.

"¡Idiota! ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?"

"Así fue como aprendí a confiar en mi sentido del tacto. Tienes que sentir el piso mientras avanzas, si no tus tobillos se pueden doblar y te lastimarás. No es tan difícil. Vamos, es tu turno, deja que tu cuerpo piense por ti."

Algunas veces Akane todavía se sorprendía de ver lo que Ranma consideraba entrenamiento. No era que tuviera algo malo en lo que se refiere a práctica, pero en teoría sonaba ridículo. La caminata sobre los barandales era buena práctica en general. Cuando la ropa se lo permitía ella le acompañaba sobre el barandal, y aunque todavía no podía correr, el progreso se notaba fácilmente. Algunas veces cuando salían de la escuela él se detenía a practicar en el área de juegos infantiles del parque dando saltos imposiblemente rápidos entre los castillos.

Akane empezó arrojándose sobre el piso y rodando, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada por la falta de acrobacias aéreas comparada con Ranma. Después de unos cuantos metros cayó mal y se dobló la muñeca lo suficiente como para detener sus movimientos.

Escucho a Ranma hablar, al parecer un poco decepcionado, "Vamos, yo se que puedes hacerlo mejor. Siente el piso al tocarlo y ajusta tu posición. Mantente ligera sobre tus pies hasta que tu cuerpo de de la señal de que es seguro." Akane reanudó el ejercicio, esta vez haciéndolo mejor aunque un poco más lento.

"Más rápido, aumenta la velocidad."

Akane empezó a sentir enojo al escuchar su voz. Se apuró tratando de sentir el camino claramente. Finalmente llegó hasta donde él estaba.

"Bien, ahora trotemos un poco."

La chica lo miró secamente mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente. "¿Tuve que hacerlo de la forma difícil antes de trotar?"

La cara de Ranma fue iluminada por una sonrisa maliciosa mientras le arrojaba un trozo de tela. "Lo difícil todavía ni empieza."

"Oh no, no no, de ninguna manera."

"Oh si."

"Ranma, estas loco, no voy a correr por toda la orilla con los ojos cubiertos. Me puedo caer."

"Nunca te dejaría caer Akane."

Akane fijó la mirada hacia él mientras se le sonrojaba la cara completamente. La manera en la que lo había dicho, no con su arrogancia usual, si no como una promesa de no permitir que fuera lastimada nunca. Visiones de los golpes ligeros durante las prácticas de combate, o cuando ella se resbaló de la cerca y él la sostuvo entre sus brazos y otras tantas pequeñas ocurrencias le pasaron por la mente.

El rostro de Ranma mostraba una inocencia absoluta, ni siquiera estaba enterado de lo que había dicho. Akane al no poder mirar más aquellos ojos tomó la pañoleta de su mano y comenzó a atarla frente a sus ojos.

Ranma se alejó unos pasos mientras ella terminaba. '¿Me pregunto que le pasará?' "Okay, solo sigue mi voz Akane." Con eso él empezó a caminar de espaldas alrededor del tanque recitando una canción que había escuchado de unos monjes en un templo Shinto cuando él y su padre se encontraban entrenando. La canción mantenía un ritmo complejo que era bastante difícil de aprender. Lo escogió para evitar que Akane se basara en el ritmo de éste, y así forzarla a usar sus sentidos y tomar el paso ella misma.

Akane comenzó a caminar detrás de él dando pasos lentamente, tratando de usar solo la pequeña área de sus dedos sobre el disparejo metal. Mientras los minutos pasaban Ranma le urgía a que aumentara la velocidad una y otra vez para forzarla a usar todo el pie. Pero sin importar cuanto la criticara ella no accedía.

Las visiones continuaban distrayendo a Akane e impidiéndole que se enfocara. En una de esas Akane tropezó y se cayó. Aún así ella no dejaba de tratar, seguía la voz de Ranma que se escuchaba metros adelante, y pensaba en arrojarse hacia la derecha, justo al centro del tanque si se sentía caer.

Después de una segunda vuelta tambaleó y comenzó a caerse a la izquierda. Pero incluso antes de tocar el metal, ella sintió sus fuertes manos sobre el hombro, y fue alzada hasta estar en la posición inicial. Al quitarse la venda de los ojos lo vio parado casualmente a unos metros de distancia. Todavía podía sentir las reverberaciones de las pisadas en el domo de metal, dejándole saber que acababa de regresar.

"¿Qué? Vamos, son solo unas cuantas vueltas más."

Estuvo parada tratando de pensar en qué gritarle, pero nada parecía estar justificado. Poniéndose la venda nuevamente, empezó a seguir la voz una vez más. El saber que él no la dejaría caer le brindó fuerza a su enfoque y pronto ya estaba corriendo sobre el desnivelado metal.

Ranma la hizo correr alrededor varias veces más, antes de empezar un zigzagueo sobre el domo. Pronto se podía notar el cansancio en el rostro de Akane, decidiendo así saltarse el final. Brincó hacia ella quitándole rápidamente la venda de los ojos mientras pasaba por encima.

Akane se espantó de repente al no escuchar más su voz, inmediatamente la venda desapareció de su cara. Justo cuando sus ojos se ajustaban a la luz, se agachó evadiendo un puñetazo. La pelea había empezado.

Jiro Ohata corría en la calle. Odiaba tener que hacerlo, pero ésta podría ser la oportunidad que necesitaba. Cortésmente saludó a las dos chicas que pasó al dar vuelta en la esquina. El joven poseía una atractiva figura en pantalones negros y camisa blanca, su cabello café perfectamente arreglado y sus ojos oscuros y brillantes. Miró el reflejo propio sobre las ventanas de una tienda y distraídamente pensó en que ahora que había dejado las artes marciales se veía aún mejor, pues al perder tono muscular su cuerpo se moldeó más delgado y elegante.

Miró directamente a la escuela Bokuto, buscando ver los daños. Uno de los alambrados había sido derribado, notó mientras se acercaba. Abrió el teléfono móvil presionando 'remarcar' antes de colocárselo al oído.

"Hola, habla Toko."

"Soy yo, ¿A dónde están?"

"Está dándole la tercera vuelta al gimnasio. Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta."

"Bien, ya casi llego."

Cerrando el celular lo metió dentro de su bolsillo. Caminando más lentamente se acercó al gimnasio mientras se acomodaba la ropa. Sabiendo lo inestable que era el sujeto, decidió tomarse unos segundos para concentrarse, éste hombre sería indispensable para hacer sufrir a Ranma, y lo tenía que incluir en sus planes.

Al dar vuelta en la esquina lo encontró caminando testarudamente hacia él. Sus ropas estaban sucias y llenas de polvo, incluyendo la pañoleta que sostenía su descuidado cabello. Los zapatos y pantalones mostraban lodo seco y una rama con hojas secas colgaba de su mochila.

"¿Ryoga Hibiki?"

Ryoga levantó la cara rápidamente para mirar a quien estaba interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Miró cuidadosamente al joven parado frente de él. "¿Te conozco?"

"Probablemente no, mi nombre es Jiro Ohata, un gran fanático tuyo."

Ryoga resopló al pensar en la idea, la única persona que tenía fans y que él conocía era Ranma.

Ohata notó el enojo y la tensión en la expresión y puños del chico. Una sonrisa apareció sobre sus labios mientras desarrollaba su plan. "Los enemigos de Ranma siempre serán de mi agrado."

Ryoga se quedó congelado al escuchar esto. "¿También odias a Ranma?"

"Me encantaría ver a esa desgraciada pelirroja remolida hasta volverse polvo."

Ryoga se quedó perplejo. "Sabes que él es un hombre, ¿no?"

Un gesto de disgusto apareció en el rostro de Ohata. "Claro que si, Incluso más que tú. De cualquier modo, los dos queremos ver al hermafrodita derrotado y destrozado." Al ver la confusión de Ryoga cuando escuchó la palabra 'hermafrodita', Ohata disminuyo su estimación del intelecto del chico perdido.

Ryoga dejó de pensar en el significado de 'hermafrodita' y apretó los puños dejándolos tronar. "Sólo dirígeme hacia él."

Ohata sonrió ligeramente e hizo una señal para que Toko se acercara. "Tienes un gran entusiasmo, pero yo tengo una mejor idea. Derrótale frente a todo Japón."

Ranma miraba desde la cerca mientras Akane cojeaba hacia la casa. "Lo hiciste muy bien hoy, Akane. Estoy sorprendido de la resistencia que tienes

Akane lo ignoró mientras regresaba tiesamente hacia la casa. El sol estaba metiéndose y todas las luces de la calle empezaban a ser encendidas. Ya estaba arrepentida de haberse negado a que la cargara.

"Si todos los días, saliendo de la escuela practicamos estarás lista para el torneo en dos semanas."

Akane decidió conservar energías así que solo le regresó una mirada sucia.

"En serio Akane, lo hiciste muy bien. Después de no entrenar para nada ésta semana, me temía que no fueras más que una marimacho y no tuvieras ni un poquito de artista marcial."

Akane simplemente reaccionó. Cansancio olvidado, el mazo estaba fuera y listo para buscar la cabeza del chico.

Ranma simplemente evadía y sonreía. "¿Qué fue eso? Que deprimente."

Ranma continuó evadiendo de espaldas, siguiendo el recorrido hacia la casa. Le encantaba ver éste modo de enojo ligero en el que a veces se ponía. Ere diferente de su otro modo de coraje real. Esto era más… bueno… jugueteo entre amigos.

Los pensamientos de Ranma fueron distraídos por el sonido metálico de cadenas en movimiento. Un sonido que encontraba bastante familiar. Ranma evadió el mazo y levantando a Akane saltó.

Akane llena de pánico al ser abrasada por Ranma reaccionó de acuerdo con su entrenamiento y le dio un codazo antes de soltarse de sus manos. Al verse sobre el aire rodó y calló sobre sus pies en el techo de una casa a la orilla de la calle.

Ranma aterrizó al lado de ella, pero al estar aturdido del golpe en la cabeza, calló sobre su cara antes de deslizarse hasta el piso quedando en un matorral.

"Ya te tengo, Saotome."

Akane miró hacia abajo, su mirada dirigida hacia el hombre con las cadenas enredadas alrededor de un buzón de correo. Vestía una bata blanca con los lentes sobre la cabeza. Su largo cabello era negro, obviamente muy bien cuidado. Aunque su japonés era perfecto, el acento era chino.

"Contestarás una pregunta antes de que te mate." Ordenó la figura frente al buzón.

Akane decidió que estaba cansada y quería que todo esto terminara rápidamente. "Hey, ese no es Ranma."

"¿Eh?" La figura se puso los lentes sobre los ojos y volteó a mirar a la chica sobre el techo, antes de regresar la mirada hacia el buzón." Oh, gracias. ¿Sabes a donde se metió?"

"Ah, se agachó. ¿Te puedo preguntar por que lo vas a matar?"

El chico recogió las cadenas bajo sus mangas y levantó los hombros. "Habito. Tenía la esperanza de que con algo de suerte no entrara al torneo."

"Lo siento compadre, pero estoy dentro. Necesito el dinero para pagar unas deudas de papá." Ranma salio debajo de los arbustos en el jardín.

Akane aprovechó la oportunidad para saltar de la cerca.

"¿Cambiarías de opinión si dijera por favor?"

"No se puede hacer. ¿Qué tiene que ver Shampoo con todo éste alboroto?" Ranma preguntó, sabiendo que ella se encontraba de alguna manera envuelta.

"Cologne no la dejará perder éste torneo, la momia le ha estado enseñando una nueva técnica. La 'Apuñalada de Veinte Estrellas'. No deja de hablar de lo que ustedes dos harán en celebración de victoria."

"Tratará de celebrar conmigo aunque solo ella gane. Demonios, tratará de celebrar con solo entrar al torneo. ¿Para que es ésta técnica?"

"Supuestamente es una de las técnicas favoritas de Roe Ling Pinn la Destructora. Una de las más temidas ancianas de nuestra historia, tanto por su proeza como por su habilidad en mantener a los hombres en su lugar. La técnica solo esta disponible para las mujeres. Las bases de la técnica… no las conozco."

Ranma solo movió la cabeza en negativa mientras Akane se le acercaba a ambos. Mousse la miró antes de inclinarse. "Lo he encontrado, gracias por tu ayuda."

"Oh, Mousse, ella es Akane Tendo. Akane, Mousse de las Amazonas. Akane se quedará con nosotros durante los próximos meses."

"Oh, hola, Shampoo mencionó que una… alguien… se quedaba con Ranma."

Akane notó el titubeo rápidamente y sonrió. "Estoy segura que no usó esas palabras."

"Bueno, Shampoo no conoce muy bien tu idioma."

" Llegan tarde… Oh dios, Akane te ves agotada."

Akane miró pesadamente mientras entraba a la casa. "Lo estoy Tía, lo estoy."

"Ve a bañarte rápidamente mientras preparo la cena."

Akane aceptó y caminó por el pasillo, anticipando la ducha.

Sus ojos de Nodoka se dirigieron directamente a los de Ranma, "Ranma, por que está tan cansada Akane?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Entrenamiento. Lo hizo muy bien."

"Estoy segura que así fue." Con un suspiro Nodoka relajó su postura hacia su hijo. "No la trates tan mal, todavía no está a tu nivel. Ahora ven y ayúdame con la mesa."

Akane miró a Ranma mientras inhalaba la comida. Aún sin pelear él comía rápido. Akane no podía culparlo, pues estaba ansioso por tomar un baño. Inconscientemente movió los hombros para deshacerse del dolorimiento por el entrenamiento del día.

"Ya terminé, estuvo genial mamá. Me voy a bañar."

Nodoka vio a Ranma partir con una sonrisa en la boca, como riéndose de una broma privada.

Al mirar a Akane su tono de voz se volvió más serio.

"Akane querida, ¿crees que Ranma llegue a ser un buen instructor de artes marciales?"

Akane pensó acerca de los sucesos del día, mientras tragaba algo de arroz. Finalmente movió la cabeza afirmando, "Si aprende algo de paciencia, sí. Sabe mucho, y también es bueno para enseñarle a alguien como hacer bien las cosas, pero no tiene la paciencia cuando me tardo en aprender algo."

Nodoka asintió con la cabeza y quedó pensativa por unos momentos. "Gracias, Akane. ¿Te gusta entrenar con él?"

Akane dirigió la mirada hacia el baño antes de que una sonrisa picara apareciera en su rostro. "Si, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que trabajé así de duro, no desde que el Abuelo me empezó a entrenar. La mayor parte de mi entrenamiento durante este par de años pasados ha consistido en peleas con pervertidos." Las dos empezaron a reír ligeramente pero Akane hizo una mueca por el dolor y endurecimiento que sentía en los músculos.

Nodoka la miró pensativamente. "Akane querida, ¿estás muy adolorida?"

"Si, no creo que mi cuerpo tenga la condición para lo que hicimos hoy."

"Akane, Ranma ha sido entrenado en cinco diferentes tipos de masaje. Tal vez sería bueno que te diera uno antes de que te fueras a la cama."

"¡No! Errr… quiero decir, no gracias Tía."

La Tía la miró directamente. "¿Hay algún problema, querida?"

"Ninguno, es solo que…"

"Akane-chan, yo creo que esos pervertidos que te han hecho la artista marcial que hoy eres, también te han dado un… mal entrenamiento."

"Pero Tía…"

"Akane, te voy a hacer una pregunta y me gustaría que me dieras una respuesta honesta. ¿Una de las razones por las que escapaste de casa y viniste aquí fue por que estabas siendo forzada a casarte con algún pervertido?"

Mirando hacia los ojos de Nodoka, Akane se abstuvo de negar y simplemente bajó la mirada hacia la mesa. "Yo… bueno… tal vez."

"Akane, no te forzaré a que te dejes dar el masaje, pero creo que te haría bien, y no solo para los músculos."

Akane pensó en ello un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza. "Gracias Tía."

Ranma caminó hasta la cocina mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla, vestía una camiseta negra, con los pantalones de un pijama negro y espirales rojos. "Oye mamá, ¿sobró algo? ¿Akane ya se durmió?"

Nodoka le pasó el tazón con una gentil sonrisa. "Apúrate. Akane te está esperando."

"¿Uh? ¿Para que?" Salió de entre los tragos de sopa.

Nodoka lo volteó a mirar con una sonrisa curiosa. "Le sugerí que le darías un masaje para aliviar el dolorimiento muscular antes de que se fuera a dormir."

"Oh, buena idea, probablemente no podrá dormir si no se lo doy." Al terminar con el tazón lo puso dentro del lavabo junto con los palillos y abrió uno de los gabinetes altos, donde tomó un par de botes de cremas y aceites antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

Ranma llegó hasta el descanso y caminó directamente hasta su cuarto. Recostada sobre la cama estaba Akane. Una buena cantidad de Akane. Vistiendo tan solo un sostén deportivo y lo que Ranma asumió bragas bajo la toalla sobre su trasero, todo un verdadero panorama. Su mente se congeló. No era simplemente la vista por si misma, si no aumentada por algo más. El deseo.

Akane estaba volteada hacia el otro lado de la puerta, no queriendo ver mientras Ranma la miraba, sobre todo aquel sonrojo que la había poseído durante los últimos minutos.

El cuerpo de Ranma reaccionó como era de esperarse. Su boca cayó abierta, los ojos se le salieron y los puños se cerraron. La mano sosteniendo el bote de cristal estaba bien, la otra, que tenía el bote de plástico se cerró soltando un chorro de crema cayéndole éste en la cara y dentro la boca. Recuperando los sentidos se dio la vuelta, caminó frente su escritorio y puso los botes sobre este antes de que una toalla fuera arrojada y lo golpeara en la cara. Con un 'gracias' silencioso para su Madre Ranma se limpió el rostro y escupió cuanto pudo de la crema. La puerta se cerró con un ligero 'click'.

Akane volteó la cabeza para verlo al escuchar los extraños sonidos que hacía, pero le estaba dando la espalda mientras se limpiaba la cabeza con una toalla. "¿Algo anda mal?" Preguntó sin saber que respuesta esperar.

"No" La voz de Ranma era aguda mientras tosía antes de pasar saliva. "Bleh… No, nada anda mal, ¿Qué podría estar mal?" Aventando la toalla sobre su hombro apretó algo de la crema en sus manos y se dio la vuelta nuevamente, pensando en que el sabor amargo se quedaría con él por la duración de la sesión.

Al verlo voltear Akane regresó a su posición anterior, su memoria registrando todas las ocasiones durante la semana en las que Ranma pudo haber sido todo un pervertido pero que no lo fue.

Ranma trataba desesperadamente de no quedarse mirando su semi-desnuda figura. Ya había masajeado sus tres prometidas cuando menos una vez cada una sin tener éste nivel de dificultad, y ciertamente había visto una cantidad decente de mujeres desnudas. Pero ninguna de ellas era Akane, ¿Por qué ésta vez era diferente?

Dándose por vencido, Ranma se enfocó y acercó hasta la cama baja, donde se arrodillo para estar a un nivel adecuado.

Akane estaba virtualmente aguantando la respiración, sin saber que esperar cuando él la tocara por primera vez.

La chica suspiró violentamente cuando la mano de Ranma tocó su hombro, espantándolo en el proceso, "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te lastimaste ahí?!"

Akane reunió toda su voluntad. "No, está bien, es que tus manos están frías…"

"Oh, rayos, lo siento. No estaba poniendo atención."

Antes de que Akane pudiera considerar que era a lo que él le estaba poniendo atención, un par de manos casi calientes le empezaron a masajear los hombros.

"Guau, estás muy tensa. Dame un segundo, uno, dos y tres." Mientras Ranma contaba en voz alta, sintió como una de las manos dejaba el hombro y se movía hacía abajo, siguiendo la espina, contando vértebras antes de moverse al lado y oprimir. Una corriente de energía pasó por cada uno de los nervios de su cuerpo hasta que dio un espasmo. Entonces empezó a masajear nuevamente. "Mucho mejor."

"¿Qué hici… ahhh… que me hiciste?"

"Solo un punto de presión que el Doc me enseñó para relajar a la gente. No lo puedo usar en la mayoría de personas a las que atiendo."

Akane se sintió derretir bajo sus fuertes manos. Sintió como cambiaban entre tipos de masajes, de gentil a shiatsu y otros que ni siquiera podía identificar. Movía las manos entre los diferentes grupos musculares de los hombros alrededor del sostén deportivo, algunas veces alcanzando abajo para llegar a los huesos, antes de moverse sobre los brazos.

"¿Por qué no puedes usar ese punto normalmente?" Salió de entre suspiros de alivio.

"Cuando la escuela se dio cuenta de que estaba dando masajes, varias de las chicas estaban viniendo constantemente los domingos, después mis prometidas supieron y estaban aquí casi todas las noches tratando de que les diera uno, y Shampoo buscaba más que eso, lo cual atraía a Mousse destrozando paredes y en fin, destruyendo totalmente el lugar. No fue si no hasta que mamá decidió que validaría el derecho de Sakura, de cuando hizo el trato con papá, que las convencimos que sería mejor si no les daba a ninguna de ellas masajes en casa, esto les hizo pensar que ya no tenían que estar aquí tratando de evitar que las otras se acercaran todo el tiempo."

"Después estaban en la clínica todos los domingos y el Doc empezó a tener problemas con ellas y otras tratando de romper citas cuando descubrían que yo no estaba disponible. Así que me tuvo que asignar solo con pacientes sufriendo de problemas médicos. Ahora, ese punto que acabo de aplicarte inflige tensión al sobre el sistema entero, lo cual no es bueno para heridas en los tendones, huesos rotos y otras partes.

Los dos estuvieron en silencio mientras él terminaba con los brazos y se movía hacía las piernas. Ranma se encontró con que su control se le escapaba nuevamente y trató de empezar la conversación, pero no se le ocurría ningún tema.

Akane casi estaba dormida por el relajamiento cuando Ranma terminó con las pantorrillas y empezó en las rodillas, levantando la pierna inferior para rotarla con una mano y manipular la rodilla misma con la otra. Se acababa de dormir cuando el chico avanzó a los muslos, sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente al pensar en cuan vulnerable estaba frente a Ranma justo ahora. Entre el relajamiento y el cansancio, ¿podría detenerlo si intentaba algo?

"¿Te lastimé?"

"¡¿Qué?!" La voz de Akane se escuchó demasiado alto para ambos.

"Te acabas de poner demasiado tensa, ¿te lastimé? ¿Algo anda mal?"

Akane escucho la preocupación en su voz y se calmó. "No, me quedé dormida y me espanté. Perdona."

"Oh."

Akane se relajó al pensar en todas las oportunidades que Ranma había tenido antes para ser pervertid. Decidiendo que la distracción la ayudaría a relajarse mientras sus fuertes manos la arrullaban con el calor radiando hacia sus muslos y…

"¿Cuál es la historia con Mousse? Un minuto te ataca, y al siguiente son amigos."

Ranma estaba contento de haber recibido un tema, así que con gusto lo tomó. "Mousse vino siguiendo a Shampoo, cuando ella me persiguió desde China. Él está totalmente obsesionado con ella, aunque lo trata tan mal. Al principio apareció intentando derrotarme, con la esperanza de que Shampoo lo amara al pensar que la única razón por la que Shampoo me quiere son sus estúpidas leyes."

"¿Es cierto?"

"Ya dejé de tratar de adivinar eso. Creo que como soy un hombre no me puede ver como un igual, así que tal vez me ama hasta cierto punto, claro, si eso tiene sentido para ti. Una vez Shampoo encontró un estúpido broche que hacía que el que lo usara reversara sus sentimientos. De repente me odiaba, tanto como me amaba, pero en reversa, simplemente me ignoraba a menos que estuviéramos cara a cara, entonces me aplanaba al nivel del pavimento. Al principio estaba un poco preocupado, después mamá dijo que esto significaba que ella ya no quería ser mi prometida así que la ignoramos por algún tiempo. Al día siguiente ya estaba encima de mi otra vez tratando de ponerme el broche a mí. Después trajo un gato que encontró para tratar de… bueno…"

Akane recordó lo que la Tía Nodoka había dicho acerca del temor de Ranma hacia los gatos. "¿El Nekoken?"

Las manos de Ranma se detuvieron inmediatamente. "¿Ya sabes acerca de eso?"

"La tía me dijo. Espero que no estés enojado."

Ranma estuvo callado por unos momentos. "Nah, solo significa que no te vas a espantar cuando ocurra la siguiente vez."

Akane podía escuchar el disgusto en su voz, muy parecido como cuando hablaba de la maldición. Trató de regresar a la historia para que se olvidara de ello. "¿Entonces trató de ponerte en el Nekoken?"

"Cuando estoy en el Nekoken sólo me acerco a aquellas personas a las que aprecio, así que estaba tratando de usar el broche para controlarme. El gato me espantó y yo escapé, corriendo por la calle tan rápido como pude. Claro, Sakura decidió venir a verme y tan pronto como la vi estaba sobre ella como un pervertido, la tiré sobre el pavimento. Cologne llegó y me quitó la joya antes de que yo… la lastimara."

Akane dejó caer la cabeza en derrota al ver que su cambio de tema lo llevó directo hasta otro que le causaba angustia. "¿Por qué Shampoo te querría en el Nekoken?"

"Después hablé con mamá acerca de eso, y del hecho de que Cologne se encontraba cerca. Como no puedo ser controlado en el Nekoken, simplemente no me pueden arrastrar hasta su aldea. Cologne ha estado tratando de hacerse amiga de mamá desde que descubrió lo del Puño del Gato, me imagino que la necesitan para calmarme si es que me quieren llevar de regreso a China. Shampoo estaba planeando en demostrar como ella podía controlarme con el broche y convencer a Cologne en dejar a mamá y llevarme sin ella."

Akane sintió cuando las manos abandonaron sus muslos y esperaba que levantara la toalla cuando volvieron a aparecer en su espalda inferior. Dejó salir un suspiro, pero si fue por alivio o desilusión no estaba segura.

"De regreso a Mousse, el trató de derrotarme muchas veces, pero en los últimos meses finalmente aceptó que yo no quería a Shampoo y ya no trata de matarme. Él solo quiere a Shampoo. Normalmente siempre es cruel con él, pero cuando estaba usando el broche era verdaderamente cruel. Cuando descubrimos que el broche invierte los sentimientos del que lo usa, Mousse estaba feliz."

"Tienes unos amigos muy raros, Ranma."

"Bienvenida a la vida extraña de Ranma Saotome."

Akane sonrió gentilmente al sentir sus manos sobre la espalda. Notó como trabajaban alrededor de los tirantes gruesos del sostén. Las palabras de Nodoka le vinieron nuevamente. Con toda su voluntad preguntó, "¿Sería más fácil sin el sostén?"

Ranma no notó el titubeo en su voz mientras trataba de mantener el enfoque. Intentó contestar de la manera mas casual posible, "Un poco, pero puedes dejarlo así si quieres."

"No Ranma, confío en ti."

Ranma se volteó mientras ella se levantaba. Al tratar de ocultar su nerviosismo poniéndose más crema en las manos notó unas varillas de incienso que había dejado hasta arriba del estante al lado de su escritorio. "Oye, tengo algo de incienso, puede que te ayude a relajarte."

Escuchó a Akane aceptar mientras se estiraba para alcanzar las varillas, tratando de no pensar acerca de ella. Al halar los pequeños palillos de incienso hacia abajo, se cayeron varios cuadrados los cuales agarró en el aire rápidamente por reflejo.

Maldiciendo el trasero su padre cara de panda, Ranma se acercó para poner los condones de regreso en su lugar, sobre el último estante. Fue entonces cuando escucho el extraño ritmo de los pasos en el pasillo.

Shampoo entró por la puerta con un ligero y seductivo "¡Nihao Airen!", agitando su voluptuosa figura que estaba cubierta tan solo por la más sugestiva lencería. Se detuvo congelada cuando vio a la hermosa chica en bragas aventando el sostén sobre el respaldo de una silla y 'esposo' en ropa de dormir sosteniendo condones.

Con un grito inarticulado soltó la caja de ramen y sacó los bomboris para enfrentarse a Akane. "LADRONA DE ESPOSO" La voz retumbó por el cuarto mientras los otros dos la volteaban a ver.

Ranma se quedó congelado mientras miraba a la Amazona.

Akane estaba sorprendida por la repentina aparición de la agresora del cabello púrpura. Giró para preguntar a Ranma que pasaba y vio que tenía condones en la mano. Vio rojo '¡Confié en él!'

"¡PERVERTIDO!"

wack wack wack wack wack wack wack wack wack wack wack wack wack wack wack

Ranma trataba de recuperar el equilibrio, pero los dos lados de la cara le ardían demasiado. Sus ojos se enfocaron finalmente en los pechos de Akane. Akane estaba furiosa en frente de él, las manos abriéndose y cerrándose para aliviar el ardor de las palmas lastimadas. Ella miró en la dirección que él veía.

WHAM

Shampoo quería matar a la chica del cabello oscuro, pero ahora estaba golpeando a Ranma. Todo era tan confuso.

Tratando de cerrar una bata, y con su cabello hacia abajo, Nodoka Saotome corrió hasta el cuarto de su hijo, y miró la escena. Shampoo en un pequeñito negligé azul, con bomboris parada al lado de una caja del Nekohanten que goteaba sopa al piso. Akane tenía un gesto de furia en la cara y se estaba poniendo la bata, mientras Ranma estaba tirado sobre las puertas rotas de su armario. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"¡Ladrona de maridos pegó a esposo!" "¡Ranma es un pervertido!"

Nodoka podía sentir el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza. "¡Deténganse! Akane, ¿Por qué dices que Ranma es un pervertido?"

Akane caminó hasta el escritorio y levantó un condón. "Me estaba dando el masaje tan solo para tener sexo conmigo. Me hizo quitarme el sostén y después sacó estos."

Shampoo estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpida por la mano de Nodoka en frente de ella. Akane le vio el gesto duro en el rostro. La voz calma mientras extendía la mano hacía Akane para recibir el condón. "Dime exactamente que fue lo que pasó."

"Me pidió que me quitara el sostén, y cuando yo lo hacía el dijo que iba a agarrar incienso pero en verdad estaba sacando los condones. Después Shampoo entró como loca."

Nodoka miró los condones y después a Ranma que estaba inconsciente todavía con las varillas de incienso en la mano. "Okay, Akane, por favor cálmate. Shampoo, ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Shampoo aquí con comida para esposo. Bueno por que ladrona de maridos roba lo que no de ella."

"Akane y mi hijo no iban a tener sexo, Shampoo. Ranma le estaba dando un masaje a Akane por que yo se lo pedí."

Shampoo todavía no estaba contenta con la respuesta, pero desde hace tiempo había aprendido que el no respetar a la mamá de Ranma jamás le ayudaría en su causa.

"¿Por qué no me preguntaste antes de entrar a mi casa, Shampoo?"

Shampoo puso una carita bien bien linda mientras trataba de preparar una excusa, "Shampoo vio luz apagada, no quiso despertar."

"Shampoo, vete a casa, tendré unas palabras con Cologne mañana en la mañana con respecto a tu comportamiento."

Shampoo empalideció ligeramente pero se montó en su burro. "No, Shampoo proteger a esposo de ladrona."

"¡No soy una ladrona!"

"Akane, dije que te calmaras. Shampoo vete a casa, si sigues visitando a estas horas sin mi permiso consideraré tus derechos con respecto a mi hijo inválidos.

"Abuela no acepta."

"¿Incluso después de lo de Saffron?"

Akane había estado viendo el argumento hasta éstas últimas palabras dichas por Nodoka en un tono bajo. Shampoo se mostró derrotada antes de asentir con la cabeza y mirar agresivamente a Akane. "Ladrona toca a esposo, ¡Shampoo le da beso de muerte!", diciendo eso dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto.

Nodoka miró a la Amazona partir, tratando de encontrar su centro, con el corazón latiendo en los oídos. Finalmente miro hacia la chica del cabello oscuro que estaba al lado de la cama. "¿Mi hijo te pidió que te quitaras el sostén?"

Akane consideró los ojos oscuros frente a ella. "Dijo que no tenía que hacerlo, pero que sería más fácil sin el."

Nodoka sonrió ligeramente al ver última pieza en su lugar. "¿Podrías alcanzar hasta ese estante y bajar algunas de esas varillas de incienso?"

Akane se miró un poco perpleja antes de estirarse de puntitas y agarrar varias varillas. Al regresar notó otro condón asomando por la orilla del estante.

Nodoka se estiró y lo agarró, sosteniéndolo como evidencia. "Cuando Ranma y su padre regresaron del viaje de entrenamiento había un problema con respecto a la hombría de Ranma y la maldición. En un esfuerzo para que Ranma pareciera ser más hombre, Genma escondió condones por todo su cuarto con la creencia de que yo los encontraría y así vería a Ranma mucho más varonil. Desafortunadamente mi esposo es un idiota, y fue muy liberal en su distribución de condones aquí. Como puedes ver estos han estado en ese lugar por más de un año. Estoy segura de que si Shampoo no se hubiera entrometido, Ranma simplemente los hubiera aventado a la caja."

Akane asintió avergonzadamente mientras aceptaba la explicación. Miró hacía abajo al bulto inconsciente sobre el closet. "¿Qué hacemos con él?"

Nodoka sonrió. Tomando la toalla de la cama, se arrodillo y enderezó la caja de sopa. Enmoheciendo la toalla dentro de la sopa, la sostuvo frente Akane. "Acerca esto bajo su nariz."

Akane rió ligeramente e hizo como se le pidió, frunciendo el ceño al notar la hinchazón en el rostro de Ranma.

Nodoka abrió la caja y se sorprendió al ver que los tallarines todavía estaban dentro del tazón. Con movimientos rápidos y usando la segundo toalla secó la base y la dejo sobre la mesa antes de empezar a limpiar todo el jugo del piso.

El olor del ramen le devolvió la vida a Ranma. Empezó a sonreír antes de ver que Akane estaba cerca de él y retirarse en temor de ella. "Puedo… puedo explicar."

"La Tía ya lo hizo. Perdóname por pegarte." Se paró y se retiró mientras él se levantaba. Sin darse la vuelta habló rápidamente. "Mejor me voy a dormir, gracias por el masaje."

"Eh… seguro." Ranma volvió la vista de ella a su mamá y luego de regreso a ella cuando salía.

Levantándose Nodoka sostuvo la caja de ramen. "Akane solo se espantó. Vio los temores que tiene hacia otros reflejados en ti. Necesita este tiempo alejada de ellos para poderse sentirse bien de nuevo." La señora Saotome sonrió mientras salía del cuarto, "Oh, me imagino que Shampoo tratará de atacar a Akane durante la semana, trata de mantenerla calmada cuando la veas. Buenas noches hijo mío."

"Buenas noches Mamá." Distraídamente pensó en Shampoo y en la situación en general mientras le entraba al tazón de tallarines, notando rápidamente como el sabor fallaba en quitarle la amargura causada por la crema que se había tragado.

30 de Junio del 2004

Nuevamente les recuerdo a todos los lectores que el Autor de este Fic es Trent O'Donoghue y que yo simplemente soy el traductor. Como siempre el capítulo ha sido retrasado por más de un año, sin embargo aquí está.

Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que se dieron el tiempo de escribir e-mail's con sus comentarios o que dejaron revisiones en FanFiction.net, les aseguro que todas sus criticas y opiniones valen y sobre todo me animan a escribir más seguido. Sobre todo gracias a Trent por permitirme el traducir ésta gran historia.

Para ponerte en contacto con el autor encargado de ésta historia manda tus comentarios en inglés a

Edward Masters (RBB)

www.animestone.com


End file.
